The Story of us
by Indukcupang
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UP] Setelah kejadian panas waktu itu. Hubungan keduanya berubah drastis. Semakin panas? Atau semakin menjauh? 'Low Libido' side story. GS!WONU. Meanie's Shipper Area.
1. Side of Mingyu and Wonu

**The story of us**

.

 _Present by_ Wonujeon

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonu

.

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Chapter**

.

Ini **bukan** sequel. Tapi drama diantara Wonu dan Mingyu. _Mature_ untuk _sexual content_. Tapi tidak untuk semua chapter, terutama dichapter ini. Dan dichapter ini aku cuma menjelaskan sedikit bagaimana Mingyu dan Wonu dikehidupannya.

Dan aku buat ini karena geram buat lanjutin masalalunya Kim Mingyu. Dan semakin geram kalau tidak dilimpahkan dengan _readers_ tercintah yang sudah review. _Loveyou, gals!_ Muah!

.

 **Disclaimer** -nya saya seperti biasa. Cerita milik saya. Mingyu Wonwoo milik saya juga. Jan marah. Muah!

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

* * *

.

Korea National University.

Universitas besar Korea selatan. Menampung banyak mahasiswa-siswi didalamnya. Dan diantaranya adalah siswa unggulan seperti Kim Mingyu.

Laki-laki bernama Mingyu kini tengah membawa beberapa buku tebal ditangannya. Bahan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Beberapa mahasiswa yang didepannya mendadak menyingkir ketika Mingyu melewatinya.

Yash. Tentu saja. Siapa sih yang mau berdekatan dengan si _nerd, freak,_ dan kutu buku seperti Mingyu.

Beberapa pujian yang pastinya sering didengar olehnya. Seperti; Dia tinggi, sayangnya _freak_.

Itu saja contohnya.

Tapi tinggi itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mulut-mulut besar orang-orang yang membicarakan. Ia lebih memilih diam dan lulus dengan IP yang baik. Itu saja.

Dan saat ini, ia mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri yang sebenarnya adalah tugas kelompok. Tapi ia menghapus namanya dari kelompok dan meminta bahan tugasnya sendiri.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia lakukan itu.

Mingyu itu cuma cari aman. Daripada ia mempunyai kelompok tapi yang mengerjakan dia sendiri dan teman sekelompoknya mendapatkan nilai yang sama dengannya? Tidak. Terimakasih.

Walaupun ia itu _freak_ dan _nerd_ , tidak ada orang yang mau membully-nya karena seseorang.

Ya. Seseorang.

Jeon Wonu.

Saudara tirinya.

.

* * *

.

Wonu menggeser bangkunya kebelakang. Gadis itu merenggangkan tangannya dan meliukkan tubuhnya seperti Cheetah. Gadis itu lelah.

Entah apa yang dilelahkan olehnya. Song _saem_ baru saja meninggalkan kelas. Dan saat itu ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu tertidur selama kelas berlangsung.

Tidak ada yang mau menegurnya. Karena dia itu terlalu nakal. Terlalu menyebalkan. Pembangkang.

Tapi, Wonu bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Walaupun dia suka tertidur saat kelas berlangsung, ia tidak pernah mendapat nilai yang rendah. Dia termasuk siswi dengan peringkat tinggi.

Hanya dengan melihat catatan teman rajinnya, maka ia akan dengan mudah menyelesaikan soal-soal yang tidak begitu susah menurutnya.

Kembali pada keadaan si gadis bernama Wonu.

"Wanita genit itu sudah keluar?" Wonu bertanya entah pada siapa. Gadis itu melirik keseluruh penjuru kelas mencari seseorang.

"Dia sudah pergi." Gadis munyil yang duduk disamping kanan Wonu menjawab pertanyaan Wonu.

"Kelas selesai dari tadi, Ji?" Tanya Wonu sambil membereskan buku yang dijadikannya alas untuk tidur.

"Baru. Kau bangun dia keluar." Jihoon. Gadis munyil itu bernama Jihoon. "Dia berulah. Masa Soonyoung disosornya. Ih." Gadis munyil menghempaskan tas selempangnya kemeja. Alih-alih mengomel, gadis munyil itu memasukkan buku-bukunya.

"Disosor gimana?"

"Wanita genit itu. Sudah tua juga, masih aja yang muda di sosor. Mana si Soonyoung sialan itu keenakan."

Oh. Tua. Muda. Tua dan muda.

"Aku tidak keenakan, Ji. Dia itu pasti sudah lembek, tidak rapat seperti milikmu." Si Soonyoung. Entah darimana datang makhluk yang satu itu.

"Soonyoung. Mulutmu! Malu sama Wonu." Jihoon memukul keras kepala Soonyoung dan membuat Soonyoung mengaduh kencang. Lalu akhirnya terkekeh.

Wonu memandang datar pada pasangan yang sama-sama punya mata kekurangan kelopak, alias sipit itu. Wonu terus dianggap anak kecil oleh mereka.

Dan Wonu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

.

* * *

.

Semua penghuni Universitas sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Dibawah pohon rindang terdapat seorang laki-laki tengah menulis dibuku tebal. Itu Mingyu. Ia tengah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Mingyu-ya.."

Mingyu menoleh. Seorang gadis tinggi berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Kalau Mingyu tidak salah, nama gadis itu Minkyung. Anak fakultas hukum di universitas ini. Bukan karena Mingyu naksir dia. Tapi Minkyung itu terkenal dengan kepintarannya dalam dunia hukum.

"Ya, Minkyung?"

"Uhm. Ini. Aku bawakan roti untukmu. Ini susunya. Kau dari tadi terlihat sangat serius." Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan menyerahkan kotak bekal berwarna kuning dan susu.

Mingyu ragu-ragu menerimanya. "Untukku?"

Minkyung mengangguk.

"Tidak salah?"

Minkyung menggeleng.

Mingyu meraih roti dan susu dari tangan Minkyung. Dan gadis itu tersenyum.

"Uhm. Boleh aku duduk disini?" Minkyung menunjuk ruang didepan Mingyu.

"Oh. Silahkan." Laki-laki tinggi itu mengangguk sambil mengambil menggeser tas dari hadapannya. Dan gadis itu duduk dihadapan Mingyu.

"Lagi buat apa?" Gadis itu melirik buku-buku tebal disekitaran Mingyu.

"Tugas."

"Ooh.."

Setelah itu keduanya diam. Mingyu sibuk dengan tugasnya. Dan Minkyung sibuk memandangi Mingyu.

Mingyu sadar ia diperhatikan oleh Minkyung. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Lebih tepatnya, berusaha tidak peduli. Sebenarnya ia risih berdekatan dengan orang lain seperti ini. Dia sudah terbiasa sendiri.

"Makanlah dulu Mingyu. Nanti lanjut lagi.." Gadis itu berusaha mencuri perhatian Mingyu.

Silaki-laki menurut. Ia meletakkan buku yang ada dipangkuannya kesamping. Lalu membuka kotak bekal pemberian Minkyung.

 _Swiss cake roll_.

"Ini kamu yang buat?" Mingyu bertanya sambil memperlihat roti gulung itu pada Minkyung. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Serius?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi. "Serius. Aku buat pagi ini. Uhm. Khusus untukmu." Gadis itu menunduk malu.

Mingyu melotot.

Ia sudah sulit menutup jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Menimbun ketampanannya dibalik kaca mata burung hantu dan buku-buku tebal. Berpenampilan kuno agar tidak ada orang yang mendekatinya. Intinya, dia sudah sulit menutup diri. Dan gadis ini barusan berkata seakan-akan bahwa ia mendekati Mingyu dengan menggunakan Swiss cake roll ini.

"Kenapa?"

Simple.

"Maaf?"

"Kenapa membuatkan ini untukku?" Tanya Mingyu sambil membenarkan kaca matanya yang turun.

"Ingin saja.."

Ingin Mingyu bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi ia pendam. Tak baik terlalu banyak bicara.

"Ini.." Mingyu menyodorkan kotak bekal itu pada Minkyung. "Kamu harus makan juga."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dan mengambil sepotong _cake roll_ itu.

Tanpa keduanya sadari bahwa dua pasang mata menatap keduanya tajam.

Tatapan tidak suka.

Tatapan benci.

Dan.

 _Cemburu._

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **Well. Gue sebenarnya gayakin ngepost Cuma segini. Dan gue kurang yakin lo pada pasti gabakalan penasaran.**

 **But, I don't care. Karena selama myimagine tersalurkan dan tidak tersendat, gue bakal bikin mumet para readers dengan drama yang bakal gue buat.**

 **Bagi yang belum mudeng sama bagian ini, silahkan cek my story. Silahkan baca fanfic _Low libido?_ terlebih dahulu. trims.**

 **Inget. Dua pasang mata. Bukan S-E-P-A-S-A-N-G.**

 **Kritik dan sarannya, juseyoooo~~**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Bye.**


	2. New Life of Mingyu and Wonu

**The story of us**

.

 _Present by_ Indukcupang

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonu

.

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Chapter**

.

Ini **bukan** sequel. Tapi drama diantara Wonu dan Mingyu. _Mature_ untuk _sexual content_. Tapi tidak untuk semua chapter dan dichapter ini juga belum ada.

Chapter ini adalah awal drama Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonu.

Awh. Aku gila banget bikin ini. HAHA. Ganyangka bisa balik nulis lagi dan menciptakan drama yang akan sangat membosankan. Tapi aku harap kalian semua tidak bosan yah?

.

 **Disclaimer** -nya saya seperti biasa. Cerita milik saya. Mingyu Wonwoo milik saya juga. Jan marah. Muah!

 **.**

 **Warn. GS!WONU. TYPO. PENULISAN YANG TIDAK SESUAI EYD. CAST YANG MEMBUAT CINTA HAKS.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

* * *

Wonu membawa badannya yang lemas meninggalkan kelas. Kelasnya hari ini telah berakhir, Tapi dia harus ke ruang kesehatan dulu. Mencari obat. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Migrain melandanya.

Langkahnya benar-benar terasa berat. Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum datar pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Baik yang setingkat. Kakak tingkatnya. Ataupun adik tingkatnya. Namun, lama-lama gadis itu lelah tersenyum, hingga akhirnya dia memasang tampang datar, bermuka masam. Agar orang-orang tidak lagi menyapanya.

"Jeon Wonu.."

Seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Dari arah lapangan. Gadis itu menoleh.

Hong Jisoo.

Mantan kekasihnya.

Aduh. Kepalaku semakin sakit saja..

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Dia tidak ada bertemu dengan Jisoo setelah kejadian itu. Tiap Jisoo menghubunginya, gadis itu selalu menghindar. Bukan ia takut pada Jisoo. Dia itu malas menjawab dan meladeni Jisoo.

Dan hari ini Jisoo telah berhasil menemukannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonu saat laki-laki itu berada didekatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jisoo berbasa-basi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik."

"Aku tidak baik setelah kamu putusin."

"Salahku?"

"Nu, aku rasa kita dapat memperbaiki keadaan ini. Aku tidak sengaja waktu itu."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Itu.. Uhm.. Ya, kamu tahu. Hng. Menyuruhmu mengerjai saudaramu. Yaa~ itu karena aku ingin meno—" Ucapan Jisoo terpotong.

"Sudahlah. Ayahku menyuruhku mencari pasangan yang mampu melindungiku dan keluargaku. Bukannya mencelakai keluargaku."

"Tapi waktu itu aku kasihan padamu yang terus sebal dengannya, Nu. Dan lagi itu—"

" _Stop. I can't. Sorry."_

Wonu mengakhirinya.

"Nuu, aku mohon padamu."

"Sudahlah. Kau jadi tontonan yang lain." Wonu bicara sambil menatap orang-orang yang tengah memandangi mereka. "Lagian banyak gadis yang menginginkanmu untuk kau kencani."

"Biarkan. Biar mereka tahu kalau aku itu cuma mau kamu." Jisoo menjeda. "Aku hanya ingin kamu, Nu. Bukan merek-" Jisoo berhenti bicara saat Wonu mengangkat tangannya. Menyuruh Jisoo diam.

"Terserah." Ucap gadis itu dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jisoo yang tertegun.

Tampak tangan laki-laki kelahiran Amerika bernama lengkap Hong Jisoo itu mengepal.

.

* * *

.

"Mengganggu saja." Wonu mengomel karena Jisoo. Tiba-tiba ia kesal dengan lelaki itu.

Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. Malas meladeni Jisoo kalau saja laki-laki itu mengikutinya. Ia tidak jadi pergi keruangan kesehatan jadinya. Terlalu malas.

Wonu belok untuk menyeberangi jalanan yang memisahkan fakultasnya dengan fakultas hokum. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai keparkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya. Dan jalan pintasnya adalah melewati fakultas hukum ini.

Gadis membenarkan tas selempang dipundaknya dan berjalan cepat.

Namun, langkah gadis itu melambat ketika pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah pohon rindang. Bukan. Bukan pada pohonnya. Melainkan pada dua manusia beda jenis kelamin yang duduk dibawahnya.

Mingyu? Dengan siapa dia?

Wonu memperkecil kelopak matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Bukannya tahu siapa gadis yang bersama Mingyu, Wonu malah mendapatkan mingyu memberikan kotak berwarna kuning sambil tersenyum pada gadis yang sedang bersamanya.

Wonu menarik nafas saat itu.

"Sial. Ternyata ada gadis yang dekat dengan si freak itu. Aih. Apa gunanya aku memutuskan Jisoo kalau si sialan itu punya gadis disisinya?"

Gadis itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu gadis itu menyentuh dadanya. Meraba detak jantung yang kian cepat. "Kok disini sakit ya? Apalagi lihat Mingyu senyum ke perempuan itu."

Wonu masih memandang keduanya dari kejauhan.

"Apa jangan-jangan aku cemburu?"

Gadis itu melotot. "Mana—mana mungkin!"

Gadis itu berusaha menyangkal perasaannya. Namun, pandangannya tetap tidak suka.

Gadis itu mencebik. Mendengus kesal. Ia merasa tidak terima.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, ia membawa badannya berjalan mendekati Mingyu.

…

Mingyu _'s Side.._

Aku tidak ingin berdekatan dengan siapa pun sesungguhnya. Aku hanya ingin sendiri dan tamat tanpa membawa masalah.

Namun gadis yang ada dihadapanku ini tampaknya sangat tidak peduli dengan keadaanku yang sangat jauh dari kata baik. Padahal gadis ini sangat cantik. Hanya saja dia punya bokong dan dada yang rata.—tadi aku sempat memperhatikannya.

Aku jujur kok. Ya walaupun terlihat mesum. Tapi itu faktanya.

Biasanya gadis seperti Minkyung—nama gadis itu Minkyung—tidak akan sudi mendekati laki-laki sepertiku. Takut dijauhi yang lain ataupun memang tidak sudi berdekatan denganku.

Gadis ini lumayan menyenangkan. Tapi, lama-lama aku risih juga. Minkyung sangat sok akrab. Dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Tawanya. Jujur. Aku tidak suka. Bahkan benci.

Karena apa?

Karena mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang telah lama tidak aku ingat.

Seseorang yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini.

Ibuku..

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bruk_

"Awh!"

Minkyung menjerit saat ada lemparan kaleng soda mengenai kepalanya. Mingyu dan Minkyung menoleh pada sipelaku bersamaan.

" _Noona._."

"YA! JEON WONU! KAU PIKIR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?!" Minkyung berteriak marah pada Wonu.

Kakak tirinya, Mingyu.

Wonu menatap Minkyung sinis.

 _Tak_

Wonu memukul kepala gadis itu.

"Perhatikan dengan siapa kau bicara anak kecil! Kau lebih kecil dariku!" ujar Wonu sinis.

Minkyung mendengus.

"Ya. Kau wanita tua. Saudara tiri Mingyu yang menyebal. Sok cantik." Minkyung mencela.

Wonu melotot. Kurang ajar sekali.

"Minkyung. Jaga bicaramu." Mingyu berbicara untuk menutup mulut Wonu yang akan bicara. Bisa-bisa akan ada perkelahian disini.

"Mingyu. Dia melemparku. Kamu lihat sendiri 'kan?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Tapi—itu?"

"Memangnya harus kakakku yang melemparmu?"

"Hn. Tidak juga—tapi dia memukulku." Minkyung berusaha membela dirinya.

" _Noona_. Ada apa?" Mingyu mengabaikan Minkyung yang membela diri.

"Aku kesini untuk menyapa adik tiriku dan kekasihnya." Ujar Wonu tenang.

Sungguh. Ia ingin meledak karena dikata wanita tua. Sok cantik pula. Memang dia lebih tua dari gadis itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia tua. Dan lagi. Sok cantik apanya?

 _Aku 'kan memang cantik._

"Dia bukan—"

"Oh. Hallo kakak ipar. Bisakah kau pergi tinggalkan kami?" Ujar Minkyung sambil menggandeng tangan Mingyu.

Silaki-laki hanya diam tanpa penolakan.

Sialan. Mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

" _Okay._ Adikku yang manis. Jangan pulang terlambat. Atau ayah dan ibu akan memarahimu. _Bye_." Usilan Wonu menggoda adiknya. Mana mungkin ayah dan ibu memarahinya. Gadis itu hanya membuat Mingyu malu didepan kekasihnya.

Setelahnya, gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu dan Minkyung.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Wonu tidak memikirkan Mingyu dan kekasihnya. Serius. Hanya saja—ia berfikir ternyata tebakannya salah—ingatkan waktu itu dia menghina Mingyu. Mengatakan bahwa anak itu tidak memiliki kekasih.

Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu tahu siapa Mingyu sesungguhnya?

Wonu mengangguk. Mungkin saja. Mana mungkin ada perempuan normal yang mau menjadi kekasihnya—kalau dia seperti _betty la fea_ versi laki-laki. Mingyu hanya kurang behel saja. Kalau pakai mungkin mereka sebelas-duabelas.

Gadis itu hampir sampai pada mobilnya.

Langkahnya melambat saat ia mendengarkan kumpulan perempuan yang menyebut nama Mingyu.

"Minkyung sudah mulai, _girls_! Mingyu sepertinya terjebak."

Ha? Terjebak?

"Tahu darimana?"

"Aku melihat mereka berduaan dibawah pohon. Ewh. Aku hampir muntah."

"Yaampun. Aku yakin Minkyung menahan muntahnya karena berdekatan dengan si _nerd_ itu."

"Berapa kali ini?"

 _Berapa? Apanya?_

"Lumayan. _Audy Q7_ tidak akan kemana jika dia berhasil membuktikannya."

 _Membuktikan apa?_

"Membuktikan apa kali ini?"

"Kalau si Mingyu itu mempunyai penis yang kecil."

Gelak tawa menggelegar disekitaran mereka.

Sialan. Mereka mengincar penis memuaskan adiknya. Tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Wonu mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah. Kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Wonu membanting handphone ke backseat beserta tasnya. Toh, bukan Mingyu yang akan membelikan si Minkyung—yang mereka sebut itu—mobil mewah keluaran terbaru itu.

"Tapi nanti si gagah itu ada yang tahu. AAAAH! AKU HARUS APA?!"

Wonu mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi.

"Ah. Terserah."

Sebelum Wonu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Kaca mobilnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

Wen Junhui.

Dia kenal siapa laki-laki ini. Lelaki China yang begitu dipuja dikampusnya.

Wonu menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hai, Wonu."

"Yaa?"

"Nanti malam datanglah ke _party_ dirumah Seungcheol."

"Ada acara apa?"

"Dia bertunangan dengan Yoon Jeonghan." Junhui tersenyum. "Well, sekalian. _Girls-boys night out. Havefun. Garden party. Swimming pool party_ juga." Junhui menjeda. "Akan lebih seru jika bidadari kampus datang." Ia menggoda Wonu.

Gadis itu terkekeh. Basi.

"Akan aku usahakan."

"Ayolah. Bikini _party_ akan menghibur semuanya."

"Aku tidak semurahan itu, Jun." Wonu sedikit tersinggung.

Junhui terkekeh. "Okay. Maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku." Junhui menjeda. "Akan ku jemput nanti, kalau kau ikut."

"Okay."

"Jam 9?"

" _Call._ "

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aku pulang."

Wonu kaluar dari kamar saat tahu bahwa adiknya sudah pulang. Ia berlari menuju pintu arah keluar. Mingyu sedang membuka sepatunya.

"Mingyu." Panggil Wonu.

"Hmm?"

"Aku lapar.." Wonu berkata sambil memukul-muluk pelan perutnya.

"Lalu?"

"Eih! Buatkan makanan Mingyuuuuu~ Masa kekasihmu tadi dikasih _cake_ sedangkan aku tidak. Kejam sekali." Rutuk Wonu mencebik. Mingyu terkekeh.

Lucu sekali kakak tirinya ini.

" _Cake_ itu dia yang bawakan untukku. Bukan aku yang buatkan." Jawab Mingyu sambil berlalu melewati Wonu.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Kalau begitu buatkan aku! Aku ingin makan _cake_ itu, Gyu~" Wonu mendayu merayu adik tirinya.

Entahlah. Sejak kejadian panas itu, perilaku Wonu berubah total. Yang dulunya sangat dingin dan kadang suka mengejek Mingyu, sekarang gadis itu lebih sering bermanja-manja pada adiknya itu.

Bukan karena ia meletakkan rasa pada adiknya. Tapi ia sangat suka dengan kelebihan yang Mingyu miliki. Apalagi ketika Mingyu menyembunyikan sosok aslinya.

Ingin rasanya Wonu menguak masa lalu Mingyu. Namun, gadis cantik itu mengurung niatnya karena itu bukan urusannya. Ya. Singkatnya, Wonu tidak ingin mencampuri urusannya. Tidak ingin mencari siapa Mingyu yang dulu sehingga ia memilih untuk menutup identitas aslinya yang akan membuat semua anak perawan maupun tidak untuk berlutut dan mengangkangi kakinya untuk segera dimasuki Mingyu.

Wonu sudah mencoba berada dibawah Mingyu. Dan itu sangat memuaskan. Sangat.

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang difikirkannya.

"Tadi kenapa tidak minta?"

"Najis. Meminta didepan kekasihmu. Ewh."

Kekasih apanya. Mingyu bodoh. Jadi taruhan juga.

"Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa? Kau tahu?"

"Yaa. Aku tahu."

Sial. Tidak mungkin dia mengucapkan alasannya yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa Mingyu salah paham.

Wonu diam sesaat. "Mana mungkin ada gadis yang mau dekat denganmu."

"Kau mau."

"Aku kakakmu, bodoh."

"Tidak ada adik yang mau meniduri kakaknya sendiri yang sialan sangat seksi sore ini." Mingyu mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

Sialan. Kenapa dia memerah. Wonu merasa wajahnya memanas. Mingyu sialan.

Yaa. Memang. Wonu sembarang memakai baju tadi. Hangat modal sweater longgar yang menutupi badannya hingga setengah paha. Wonu tidak memakai bawahan.—tapi dia memakai celana dalam.

Tidak seksi. Mingyu saja yang berlebihan. Gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan sweater longgar itu. Karena rajutan benang itu menutupi tubuh sintalnya.

"Terserah! _Cake roll squishy_ dengan selai _vanilla_ didalamnya. Okay?"

"Aku dibayar tidak?"

"Aku tidak punya uang. Nanti kalau ayah dan ibu pulang akan kubayar!"

 _Cup._

Mingyu mengecup bibir tipis Wonu kilat. "Dengan itu saja sudah lunas _. Call_!"

Wonu tertegun. Mingyu baru saja mengecup bibirnya. Yaampun. Mingyu itu makin manis sekali. Awh!

Mingyu berlalu meninggal Wonu ditempatnya. Laki-laki tinggi dengan balutan kemeja yang dimasukkan kedalam celana itu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Di lantai dua.

Dan sang kakak menatap kepergian adiknya.

Ia sangat tidak tega.

Tidak tega merusak adiknya. Mendadak ia ingin. Tapi dia tidak suka memulai.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat cari kekasih baru."

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat malam menjelang, Wonu keluar dari kandangnya—kamarnya. Setelah menyambut Mingyu pulang, gadis itu langsung tidur dan baru terbangun beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya membulat saat _cake_ buatan Mingyu sudah jadi. Mingyu sendiri kini tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keduanya.

Wonu mengambil sepotong _cake roll_ buatan Mingyu.

"Woaah! Ini enak sekali. Manis. Sama sepertiku."

"Narsis!"

Wonu tertawa. "Disimpan sampai besok bisa 'kan? Aku akan bawakan beberapa untuk Jihoon dan Soonyoung."

Mingyu mengangguk. "Bisa kok." Mingyu meletakkan piring kotor kedalam _kitchen sink_. "Makanlah. Makanan sudah siap."

"Hmm? Yaah. Sayang sekali, aku tidak makan malam dirumah malam ini. Kau habiskan saja, Gyu." Wonu berucap dengan penyesalan yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

Air muka Mingyu berubah. "Mau kemana?"

Wonu menoleh. " _Party._ Temanku bertunangan." Ujarnya lalu memasukkan _Cake roll squishy_ buatan Mingyu kedalam mulutnya.

"Pergi jam berapa?"

"Jam 9 nanti Junhui menjemputku."

"Junhui?"

Wonu mengangguk. "Kenapa bertanya? Ingin tahu saja."

" _Noona_. Tidak baik anak perempuan keluar malam dengan laki-laki. Apa lagi jam segitu."

Wonu terbatuk-batuk. Gadis itu tertawa meremehkan Mingyu.

"Hei, _freak._ Makanya bergaul. Apa masalahnya aku pergi? Toh aku sudah besar. Ayolah. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Apalagi kau pergi dengan Junhui. Aku dengar dia bukan laki-laki baik, _Noona_."

Wonu lagi-lagi tertawa. Dan mendesis. "Kau fikir kau laki-laki baik? Meniduri kakakmu sendiri? Kau fikir itu perbuatan baik? _Come on_. Kau saja tidak suci. Jangan suka mengatai orang." Cerca Wonu sadis.

"Oh. Ingatkan aku kalau kakak tiriku itu meminta lagi untuk dimasuki, Jeon."

"Ohya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Kim. Tapi jangan mencela temanku."

" _Okay._ Terserah."

Mingyu mengalah. Melawan kata-kata kakaknya tidak akan berhasil. Apalagi mulut sialannya itu yang terlalu pandai bersilat. Mingyu geram dengan itu sebenarnya.

Mendadak Wonu _badmood_ dibuatnya. Keduanya sama-sama kehilangan _mood._

Ya seperti itulah. Walau mereka kadang terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun, kedua akan saling mencaci seperti ini ketika ada yang mengurusi hidup salah satunya.

Mingyu adalah orang pertama yang meninggalkan ruangan makan.

Wonu menghela nafas kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

Klakson mobil berteriak rebut didepan rumah Wonu. Dan gadis itu sendiri masih memakai high heels hitam miliknya. Dan setengah berlari keluar dari rumah. Karena memakai high heels, ia berlari pelan. Gadis itu tidak ingin mengambil resiko terjatuh dihadapan Junhui.

Junhui telah membuka pintu mobilnya untuk gadis itu.

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum.

"Selamat malam, ratu." Sebuah sapaan konyol menurut Wonu. Junhui dan Wonu tergelak bersama.

"Yaya. Aku memang ratu. Hormati ratumu, Wen Junhui." Ujar Wonu sambil menirukan gaya bicara orang-orang dikerajaan pada drama-drama yang ditontonnya.

"Baik Ratu~" ujar Junhui lalu mengacak rambut Wonu pelan. Gadis itu menepis dengan cepat.

"Jangan lancang pada ratu, Wen. Atau kau akan turun jabatan!" Wonu menjerit bercanda.

Keduanya lagi-lagi tergelak ringan.

Junhui datang dengan mengendarai _Zenvo ST1_ warna putih. Mobil _sport_ mahal itu tampak sangat berpadu dengan Junhui yang datang dengan setelan gagah ala remaja zaman kini. Nilai _plus_ Junhui. Dia tampan, pintar, popular, dan kaya.

"Siap untuk _party,_ Wonu?"

"Sangat siap untuk menggempur pesta pasangan tertua, Jun." Ucap wonu lalu tergelak.

"Aku juga sangat siap melihatmu memakai bikini nanti."

 _"In your dream, dude."_

Keduanya kembali tertawa.

Junhui membukakan pintu _Zenvo_ -nya untuk Wonu. Dan mempersilahkan sang gadis masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya.

"Silahkan masuk, ratuku." Alhasil. Wonu terkekeh geli dengan tingkah buat-buatnya Junhui.

"Baik, prajurit." Ujar Wonu lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Pintu mobil tertutup pelan oleh Junhui. Dan lelaki kelahiran china itu berjalan memutar melalui depan mobil dan masuk kedalam mobil duduk di kursi kemudi.

Mobil sport _Zenvo_ putih milik Junhui melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan jalanan depan rumah Wonu.

Seseorang melihat keduanya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Kim Mingyu.

Dia adalah _Kim Mingyu._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Party_ berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Kedua pasangan yang bertunangan kini telah menggunakan pakaian santai. Bukan tuxedo atauapun gaun putih. Acara pertunangan dilakukan ditaman luas rumah. Dan sekarang para tamu yang merupakan teman-teman pasangan tengah menikmati dinginnya air kolam berenang. Beberapa dari mereka mengganti gaun mereka menggunakan bikini. Dan ada beberapa yang basah-basahan dengan gaunnya. Lalu ada pula yang lebih memilih tidak menyentuh air. Termasuk salah satunya Wonu. Gadis itu tidak bermain air.

Bukannya tidak mau gabung. Hanya saja ia bisa sakit nanti kalau berenang malam. Itu bukan gayanya. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin karena kelihatan sangat menyenangkan.

"Hei, _darling._ Tidak ikut basah-basahan?" Seorang lelaki bule berdiri bersandar di dinding samping Wonu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Hai Hansol. Tidak, dingin sepertinya."

Lelaki bernama Hansol itu mengangguk. "Tidak akan dingin kalau kau masuk bersama lelaki china yang datang dengan _Zenvo_ nya, Nu. Kalian tampak serasi."

Wonu tergelak dibuatnya. "Perpaduan sempurna, right? Jangan bercanda anak bule."

Hansol itu tertawa bersama Wonu. Lalu Hansol diam sejenak. "Jisoo? Aku dengar kalian berpisah?" Tanya Hansol tanpa melihat kearah Wonu. Gadis itu menoleh kearah Hansol dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Apa aku seterkenal itu hingga kau tahu? Waah. Aku tidak menyangka." Ujar Wonu dengan nada sinis namun tetap bercanda.

"Tentu, _darl._ Siapa yang tidak kenal denganmu, hm? Minum?"

Junhui. Laki-laki china itu berkata setelah mengecup pipi Wonu cepat. Lalu lelaki itu menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna merah pada Wonu.

Gadis itu awalnya terkejut, namun ia mampu menguasai dirinya. Dan gadis itu mengangguk lalu meraih gelas dari tangan Junhui.

"Tuh 'kan. Kalian serasi."

"Terima kasih, Hansol. Kami memang."

Junhui dan Hansol tertawa bersama dan Wonu hanya mencibir atas lelucon murahannya Hansol. "Ewh. Ini kau campurkan apa, Jun?" Wonu menjerit saat minuman yang ia minum terasa panas ditenggorokannya.

Tentu saja. Walau pun Wonu itu sering bertingkah seperti wanita murahan pada umumnya, tapi ia tidak benar-benar seperti itu. Dan ia pantang akan tidak bisa mengkonsumsi minuman keras itu barang seteguk sekalipun.

"Setiap minumannya dicampurkan _Beluga,_ Nu. Sedikit Vodka tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Cobalah. Ini enak." Ujar Junhui lalu meminum minuman yang sama dengan Wonu.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak bisa minum alkohol, Jun."

"Percayalah. Tak apa."

Dan setelahnya Wonu menelan cairan merah itu dengan perlahan. Sensasi panas namun perlahan nikmat menyapa tenggorokan gadis itu.

Perlahan ia merasa dirinya melayang. "Aku ingin lagi. Ini enaak.." Wonu menyodorkan goblet kosong itu pada Junhui. Dan Hansol segera mengambil minuman yang dibawa oleh pelayan atas perintah mata dari Junhui. Hansol sempat bertanya, "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Dan Junhui mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Hansol mendekati Wonu dan menyerahkan segelas minuman yang sama pada gadis itu. Dan Wonu meminumnya dengan sekali tembakan.

"Yang merah ini apasih? Merusak rasa, serius."

"Mau vodkanya saja?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Junhui menyeringai seperti setan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Zenvo ST1_ itu berhenti tepat didepan rumah gadis yang tengah tertidur disamping si pemilik mobil _sport_ mahal itu.

"Wonu. Bangun." Junhui menggoyangkan badan Wonu pelan. Tidak ada respon apapun dari gadis itu. Junhui menggoyangkan lebih kencang. Dan gadis itu meringis. Berkata kepalanya pusing.

Junhui tersenyum miring.

"Wonu.. Wonu. Kau itu ya, sangat mudah dikerjai." Junhui berkata sambil mendekati tubuh Wonu. Lelaki china itu menghirup tubuh Wonu yang begitu memabukkan menurutnya. Dan Junhui menyelipkan rambut Wonu yang menutupi wajah cantiknya ketelinga Wonu.

Lelaki china itu menelusuri wajah Wonu dengan hidungnya. Menikmati tiap-tiap aroma Wonu yang masuk kedalam hidungnya.

Ketika ia akan mencium bibir tipis Wonu, kaca mobilnya diketuk keras oleh seseorang yang tinggi.

Ketukan yang tidak sabar membuat Junhui berang. Seseorang yang tidak sabaran. Junhui membanting badannya kekursi kemudi dan membuka pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Dan menganga dengan seseorang yang telah menganggunya untuk mengerjai Wonu.

Pandangannya turun dari atas kebawah. Menatapi siapa seseorang yang tinggi tegap itu.

"Dimana kakakku?"

"Kim Mingyu?"

.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

.

 **HAIIIIII~~ FAAYIAAAAAAAAHHH**

 **I'm back! MISSME?! HAHA. Rindu dongsyakan? sinih cium dulu buat yang rindu *ewh.**

 **Terimakasih atas antusias para Meanie Shipper yang sudah memberikan komentar dan sarannya.**

 **Bigthanks for..**

 _ **Pearl Metal Gold:**_ Siapatuh yang ngintipin? bener gak Wonu sama Jieqiong? Hihi. terjawab satu disini yah say. dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan kamu terjawab dichapter ini sayang;)) ouh Mingyu yang ngejar?takfikirin duluyeh, Wonu emang rada murahan disini /digamparWonu/ thanks atas review darl.

 _ **RenRhen:**_ , dan terjawab. Bukan Jihoon yaaah~ Jihoon uda bahagia sama uriSoonyoung wkwk thanks atas review darl. Muah.

 **G** : yash! Terimakasih atas sarannya sayangs. aku bakal memperbaiki segala kekurangan. tapi kalau masih ada, hmzz. Manusiawi itu wkwk mainstream? U sure? Ikuti dan kamu akan tahu /ketawasetan/

 **Skymoebius** : hadeuh, terjawab satuuu. satu lagi siapa?Masih rahasia haha. trims, sudah review. muah!

 **BakaNone** : Yaaaah, sudah terjawab satu. Masih penasaran? stay terus yaah. Muah!

 **Meaniecupid:** Awh. trims darl sudah suka dengan fanfic perdana GS meanie kepunyaanku wkwk semoga puas dengan chaper ini~

 **zarrazr** : Adeuh. Bener Jisoo gayaaah? RAHASIA HAHA thanks sudah review dear!

 **pizzagyu** : Freak juga manusia tantee wkwk

 **kjmnwn** : Siapa saja? Uknow that wkwk

 **Re-Panda68** : Jan masukin seokminku:" dia kepunyaanku. jan ganggu kami*eh

 **DevilPrince** : ntar kepanjangan kaya otong Mingyu, gamau-" aha. okay. trims sudah baca dan review:*

 **boonie18** : Pasti. itu Wonu yang dateng wkwk

 **whiteplumm** : TARAAAA! ITS STARTED BABE! BAGI-BAGI POPCORNNYAhaha

 **GameSMl** : Hope u like this chapter too, babe. thanks:*

 **Kyunie** : Finally yaah. ini drama nak, bukan sequel hehe trims sudah review. muah!

 **Ditunggu kritik dan saran terbarunya. Maaf atas kekurangan dalam cerita. Saya masih pemula—kata orang—jadi maaf atas kekurangnyamanan dan kekurangan dalam bahasa dan kebosanan cerita.**

 **if u like, berikan komentar dalam kolom. Kalau tidak, kasih juga hehe.**

 **See you next chapter, gals.**

 **Bye.**


	3. Judgement

**The story of us**

.

 _Present by_ Indukcupang

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonu

.

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Chapter**

.

Ini **bukan** sequel. Tapi drama diantara Wonu dan Mingyu. _Mature_ untuk _sexual content_. Tapi tidak untuk semua chapter dan dichapter ini SUDAH ADA AWH!

enjoy with my fict, madarls!

.

 **Disclaimer** -nya saya seperti biasa. Cerita milik saya. Mingyu Wonwoo milik saya juga. Jan marah. Muah!

 **.**

 **Warn. GS!WONU. TYPO. PENULISAN YANG TIDAK SESUAI EYD. CAST YANG MEMBUAT CINTA HAKS.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **. NP: NCT U - THE 7TH SENSE .**_

* * *

 **.**

Mingyu membawa Wonu keluar dari _Zenvo ST1_ milik Junhui. Tanpa berpamitan atau pun mempersilahkan Junhui pulang, Mingyu langsung saja berlalu meninggalkan Junhui yang menggeram berang.

Laki-laki china itu tidak langsung pergi. Ia mendiamkan diri setelah masuk kedalam mobilnya.  
Memejamkan mata sejenak. Memikirkan hal yang tadi dilihat.

Bingung dengan sosok lelaki yang tadi mengangkat Wonu dari mobilnya.

Tidak mungkin itu Kim Mingyu. Hei. Kim Mingyu itu sangat buruk rupa. Tapi, tadi itu. Adalah sosok yang sangat tampan—walau bagaimana pun dia harus mengakuinya—melebihi ketampanan dirinya.

Tapi kenapa dia bertanya tentang kakaknya dan membawa Wonu? Tidak mungkin Wonu punya adik tiri lagi selain Mingyu?

Lelaki china itu menghela nafas. Ini bukan hal yang harus dicampurinya. Tidak.

Dan akhirnya lelaki itu menghidupkan mesin Zenvo-nya dan menarik pedal gas. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

Mingyu menidurkan Wonu di sofa ruang tengah. _Mini dress_ yang digunakan Wonu tersingkap keatas dan memperlihatkan penutup kewanitaan yang digunakan oleh Wonu. Mingyu menghela nafas berat. Tangannya menjulur untuk menata _mini dress_ yang tersingkap. Menurunkan _mini dress_ itu hingga menutupi kewanitaan Wonu. Lalu laki-laki itu beralih kebawah dan melepaskan _high heels_ yang digunakan Wonu.

Lelaki tinggi itu melirik kearah jam dinding yang bertengger disisi kanan ruangan itu.

 **12.59**

Itu artinya Wonu sudah pergi selama 4 jam. Gadis itu pulang tengah malam, dan hampir saja dinodai oleh lelaki china yang Mingyu ketahui bahwa lelaki itu bukanlah lelaki baik-baik. Apalagi untuk kakak tirinya.

Menurut Mingyu, Junhui adalah tipekal laki-laki yang memperalat apa yang dimilikinya untuk memiliki apapun yang ia inginkan. Dan tampaknya Junhui menginginkan kakak tirinya itu.

Mingyu tidak buta. Dia dapat melihat apa yang terjadi disebalik kaca mobil itu.

Junhui hampir saja melecehkan kakaknya. Dan ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika kakaknya ternodai oleh laki-laki sebejat Junhui.

"Uuhmm.." Mingyu tersadar saat Wonu menggeliat dalam ketidaksadarannya. Lelaki tinggi itu mendekati wajah Wonu dan tiba-tiba menjauhkannya kembali.

 _Wonu bau alkohol._

"Eih. Apa yang dilakukan sibodoh itu sih sebenarnya!" Mingyu mengutuk Wonu dan teman-teman di _party_ Seungcheol. Ia yakin, kakaknya ini di provokator untuk menenggak alkohol yang padahal ia sangat tahu bahwa saudara tirinya itu bukan seorang peminum yang kuat.

"Uh. Kau tidak—hik—tahu hansol! Aku—hik—benci dengan Mingyu—hik—sangat." Wonu mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Hei. Bangun." Mingyu menepuk pipi Wonu lumayan keras. Lalu dia menggoyangkan wajah Wonu kekanan dan kekiri. "Bangun, Noona."

Mingyu menarik-narik tubuh Wonu agar duduk. Mingyu akan memberikan Wonu ibuprofen atau aspirin, agar gadis itu tidak meraung kesakitan besok pagi.

Namun Mingyu teringat. Wonu tidak akan mau meminum obat walau dalam keadaan seteler apapun. Mingyu beranjak dari tempat Wonu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Teh jahe atau lemon madu adalah salah satu cara untuk menyembuh si gadis itu.

.

.

Mingyu membawa segelas teh jahe keruang tengah. Diletakkan gelas berisikan teh beraroma jahe itu keatas meja. Lalu ia menuntun Wonu duduk bersandar. Gadis itu tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Mingyu menghela nafas. _Kenapa dia jadi repot mengurusi anak gadis besar ini?_

"Mingyuuu~" wonu kembali mengigau namun dengan sedikit kesadaran. Tangan gadis itu menggapai-gapai Mingyu. Dipandangannya, Mingyu kini terbagi banyak dan bergerak kencang. Pandangannya berputar ketika ia berusaha duduk.

"Aduuuh. Aku ingin muntah." Ujar Wonu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Gadis itu bangkit namun kembali ambruk. Mungkin karena dia sempoyongan. Mingyu berlari cepat kebelakang dan kembali membawa kantong plastik. Cepat-cepat ia mengarahkan kantong plastik itu kemulut Wonu.

"Muntahkanlah." Ikatan batin mungkin keduanya, setelah Mingyu berkata seperti itu, Wonu langsung menembakkan muntahan dari mulutnya. Hanya ada air. Cairan berwarna merah keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Begitu banyak muntahan yang keluar. Hampir setengah kantong plastik itu.

Setelah Mingyu rasa Wonu tidak muntah lagi, dengan cekatan laki-laki itu mengikat kantong plastik dan pergi kedapur untuk membuangnya.

Mingyu kembali membawa kantong plastik baru. Dan Wonu duduk bersandar disofa. Dada gadis itu naik turun. Nafasnya menderu.

"Minum ini dulu. Setelah itu tidurlah." Wonu menoleh. Melirik cairan kecoklatan yang ada ditangan Mingyu.

"Seperti alkohol. Tidak mau! Hik." Wonu bergerak-gerak liar ditempat. Menolak minum obat ala anak-anak. Mingyu mulai habis kesabaran.

"Ini cuma teh. Minum. Kau merepotkan." Mingyu menahan gerakan tubuh Wonu yang masih saja cepat. Perlahan gerak gadis itu mendiam. Mingyu mendekatkan minuman herbal itu pada Wonu. Dan gadis itu memandang tak yakin. Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tak apa, biar sembuh."

Bagai tersihir, Wonu meraih gelas dari tangan Mingyu dan meminum isinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Mingyu-yaa.." Ujar Wonu ketika minumannya habis setengah.

"Yaa, _Noona_?"

"Aku mengantuk.." Wonu mengerjabkan matanya lucu. "Kepalaku pusing sekali." Gadis itu kembali merengek. "Antarkan aku kekamar."

Perintah ratu tidak bisa ditolak.

Mingyu meraih tubuh Wonu lalu diangkatnya tubuh gadis itu. Menggendong si gadis menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tidak suka lihat Mingyu dekat—hik—dekat sama Minkyung itu. Mingyu bisa tersakiti kalau dekat dia." Mingyu melirik wajah Wonu. Gadis itu jelas-jelas memejamkan matanya. Dan masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Mungkin sekarang tidak sadar.

Mingyu tertawa pelan, Wonu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tidak akan tersakiti. "Siapa Minkyung memang yang menyakitiku."

"Tapi aku takut bil—bilang—hik—yang sebenarnya." Wonu diam. Mungkin menjeda. Gadis itu sibuk dengan cegukannya. "Aku tidak mau gadis sialan itu menyentuh milikku—hik."

Milikku…

Milikku..

Milikku.

Wonu baru saja mengigau dan meng-claim Mingyu itu miliknya.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Pantasan saja Junhui ingin mengerjaimu. Kau hanya wanita bodoh, _noona_." Gumam Mingyu.

Terbesit untuk melakukan tindakan kejahatan diotak Mingyu. Melecehkan Wonu saat ini juga. Tapi tidak. Memperkosa orang mabuk bukan gayanya.

Dan lagi. Ia tidak ingin kesalahan lama terulang kembali.

Mingyu tampak frustasi sendiri.

Lelaki itu meninggalkan kamar Wonu.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAHH.." Pekikan nyaring keluar dari kamar Wonu. Disusul dengan derap langkah cepat dan ribut dari kamar Mingyu. Lelaki itu berlari mendekati kamar Wonu dan membuka pintu dengan cara membanting. Gadis itu tengah memegang kepalanya. Rambut yang seperti rambut singa dan wajah yang kusut seperti belum disetrika. Tubuh gadis itu masih dililit dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Mingyu heboh sambil berlari ke arah Wonu.

"Kepalaku sakit, Gyu.. Hiks." Gadis itu berujar dan menangis.

Bukannya tadi malam ia sudah memberikan gadis ini obat? Kenapa masih mengeluh? Memangnya dia minum seberapa banyak sih?

"Sebentar." Ucap Mingyu lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Wonu. Dan gadis itu kembali telentang.  
Wonu kembali mual. Ia merasa dunianya tengah berputar. Ia merasa dia sedang berada diatas. Gadis itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi.

"Huweek."

Muntahan keluar begitu saja dalam berbentuk air dari mulut gadis itu. Ia tidak berhenti mengeluarkan muntahan itu hingga Mingyu datang dan memijat tengkuknya pelan.

"Makanya kalau tidak kuat minum, jangan dipaksakan." Ujar Mingyu sambil memijat tengkuk Wonu. Lelaki itu bergerak hingga Wonu berhenti berhenti mengeluarkan muntahannya. Gadis itu mendekat ke wastafel dan mencuci mulutnya dan sekalian wajahnya. Dia berbalik dan bersandar pada sisi wastafel. Keduanya saling berhadapan. Mingyu menatap Wonu yang tengah terengah.

Sial. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Wonu tampak seksi sekali.

Gadis itu masih menggunakan mini dress yang digunakannya tadi malam. Ya. Mingyu tidak mengambil resiko menggantikan pakaian kakaknya dan berakhir menyetubuhi tubuh indah saudara tirinya ini.

"Sudah mendingan?"

Wonu mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan berhubungan dengan Junhui lagi." Ujar Mingyu lalu menekan tombol air pada toilet bowl agar air membersihkan muntahan Wonu.

Gadis itu mengeryitkan keningnya. Bicara apa si tampan ini?

Mingyu menoleh pada Wonu karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. "Kau dengar aku, Noona?"

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti ucapanmu?" Tanya Wonu menantang. Selalu menantang memang gadis ini.

"Aku sudah katakan. Dia bukan laki-laki baik. Okay. Aku juga. Tapi kalau aku tidak cepat datang, aku yakin kau sudah ditelanjangi dan dimasuki olehnya dimobilnya tadi malam." Jelas Mingyu menggeram. Alih-alih marah, Mingyu melemparkan beberapa tissue pada Wonu. "Bersihkan mulutmu." Perintahnya.  
Wonu membersihkan sekitaran mulutnya. "Maksudmu?" Tanya gadis itu. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan Mingyu.

"Kau paham betul maksudku, Jeon." Ucapan Mingyu mengakhiri segalanya. Karena setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Wonu yang hampir mati penasaran.

.

.

Wonu mengambil posisi tiduran dikarpet ruangan keluarga dirumah itu. Tubuhnya sudah mulai membaik.

Ya. Mingyu menjejalkan susu dan obat ibuprofen yang sebenarnya Wonu tidak suka. Obat itu pahit. Dia tidak suka yang pahit.

Alih-alih tiduran, gadis itu masih memikirkan ucapan Mingyu dikamar mandi.

Artinya, tadi malam Mingyu menolongnya dari Junhui yang hampir saja menidurinya.

 _Tapi kenapa Junhui melakukan itu padanya?_

 _Dan kenapa pula Mingyu menolongnya?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bermunculan dikepala gadis itu. Hingga dia sadar Mingyu lewat didekatnya sambil memegang _handphone_ -nya.

 _By the way_. Mingyu sering memegang _handphone_ belakangan ini.

"Yaa, Minkyung?"

Wonu menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Lelaki itu tengah menerima telepon. Dan itu dari Minkyung.

 _Audy Q7.._

 _Membuktikan bahwa Kim Mingyu mempunyai penis kecil.._

Kedua mata sipit Wonu membola. Tidak. Dia tidak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak ada, Kyung."

Sialan.

 _Mereka sudah punya panggilan sayang._

"Tidak masalah, aku akan tunggu di toko buku itu nanti." Dia akan pergi dengan Minkyung.

 _Tidak!_

"Jam 4 sore? Okay. Daah."

Wonu langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung menyerang Mingyu ketika lelaki itu lewat disampingnya. Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Mingyu jatuh diatas sofa kulit namun lembut diruangan itu.  
Wonu langsung menghimpit Mingyu dibawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada tak suka.

"Jangan menemui Minkyung."

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku." Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonu pelan. Gadis itu hampir terjungkang, tapi dengan sigap ia menahan dan mempertahankan posisinya.

" _Sorry_. Untuk kali ini aku akan ikut campur." Ujar Wonu sambil mendempetkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu. Ia merapatkan tubuh atas keduanya, hingga wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Apa pedulimu sehingga harus ikut campur?" Mingyu bertanya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang terkunci. Hingga tangannya lepas, ia mengunci pergerakan wajah Wonu dengan memegang wajah gadis itu.

"Peduliku? Kau ingin tahu apa peduliku?" Gadis itu melepaskan kungkungan jemari Mingyu dari wajahnya dan menghempaskan tangan sipenjantan. "Peduli adalah..." Wonu menggesekkan tubuhnya pelan diatas tubuh Mingyu. Karena gadis itu duduk tepat mengangkangi selangkang Mingyu, kelamin kedua bergesekkan. Walau masih terhalang penghalang dalam berbentuk untaian benang, sensasinya membuat keduanya lumayan menegang.

"Apa yang kau—Ohh.." Ucapan Mingyu malah berubah menjadi desahan berat ketika Wonu menggesekkan kelamin keduanya begitu liar.

Nafas keduanya berubah berat. Keduanya terengah.

"Mingyuhh.."

Mingyu berdeham berat sebagai jawaban. Ia begitu menikmati perlakuan Wonu diatasnya. Wonu membawanya kedalam lubang kenikmatan yang menggila.

"Aku ingin ulangi yang waktu itu. Hhh.." Desah Wonu tanpa menghentikan pergerakkannya yang tentu saja membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangan Mingyu membengkak.

Mingyu menguasai dirinya sesaat. "Aku bukan pria baik-baik, Jeon." Ujarnya dengan nafas terengah. Keduanya bernafas pendek dan berat.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pria tidak baik-baik, Kim." Sentak Wonu. Lalu gadis itu menangkup wajah Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat gadis itu melalap bibir berisi Mingyu melumatnya kasar. Ciuman liar tidak terelakkan. Mingyu menerima perlakuan yang mengenakkan yang disuguhi oleh Wonu.

"Kau gila, Jeon." Bentak Mingyu saat bibir keduanya terlepas. Wonu bernafas tepat diwajah Mingyu

"Ya. Aku memang gila.." Balas Wonu dan lalu kembali menggoda adik tirinya yang tampan itu. Dia menyeringai sebelum melarikan tangannya pada selangkangan Mingyu. Gadis menggoda kelamin Mingyu yang sudah membengkak besar.

Ouh. Betapa memuaskannya si _adik_ ini..

Seringai tipis kembali terlihat dibibir gadis bermarga Jeon itu. Lalu gadis itu menarik nafas dan membuangnya berat sebelum menciumi rahang tegas Mingyu. Dan gerakan gadis itu turun menuju perpotongan leher Mingyu yang panjang hingga desahan berat keluar dari belahan bibir lelaki bernama Mingyu itu.

Celana Mingyu semakin mengetat. Persetan dengan masa lalu.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu duduk dan memutar keadaan. Dibaliknya badan Wonu dan menghimpit dan mengurung gadis itu dibawahnya.

Wonu sangat seksi dilihat dari atas sini. Begitu menggoda. Begitu menggairahkan. Hingga ingin rasanya ia meledakkan gairahnya diatas Wonu saat ini juga.

Mingyu melesakkan mulutnya kepada arah leher Wonu. Mengecup setiap inchi leher gadis itu. Lenguhan dari si gadis membuat selangkangan Mingyu menjerit ngilu. Mingyu menggeram pelan. Diliriknya bibir Wonu yang mengatup-ngatup mencari oksigen untuk bernafas.

Sialan.

Mingyu memburu bibir tipis Wonu. Menghisap keras belahan lunak itu hingga sang pemilik terhanyut dan terbawa arus api yang dilukiskan oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu dan Wonu saling merapatkan diri. Merapatkan diri sehingga tak ada lagi celah tersisa diantara keduanya. Tubuh keduanya terhalangi pakaian mereka saat ini.

Wonu masih dengan _mini dress_ nya. Mingyu dengan kaus oblong putih dan celana pendek selutut.

 _Kreek.._

Suara robekan berasal dari tubuh Wonu. _Mini dress_ itu terbelah dibagian dada dan membuat payudara berisi gadis itu terpampang indah dihadapan Mingyu. Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepayudara Wonu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibelahan tersebut. Bernafas berat dan panas.

Mingyu mengerang pelan ketika Wonu menyentuh kulit dadanya. Entah kapan tangan gadis itu masuk kedalam bajunya, Mingyu tak tahu. Lelaki itu menatap Wonu dalam.

Sementara gadis itu merasakan basah diselangkangannya ketika Mingyu menatapnya. Tatapan lelaki itu menghantar arus api yang begitu panas dan membuat Wonu melenguh pelan.

Wonu mengaitkan kedua tangan dileher Mingyu dan menarik kepala Mingyu agar mendekat. Dahi keduanya bertemu. Nafas keduanya bersahutan.

"Kau inginkan aku, 'kan?"

Sempat-sempatnya gadis ini bertanya hal yang jelas-jelas telah ada jawabannya. Wonu mengelus rahang Mingyu, menggoda sang penjantan agar segera takluk dan memasukinya.

Mereka mendesah bersamaan saat kelamin kedua bergesekan karena pergerakan pelan dari Wonu. Gerakan sensual yang perlahan, Wonu menaikkan pinggulnya dan menikmati sensasi pembengkakkan pada kejantanan Mingyu yang begitu menggoda.

Pandangan Mingyu menggelap. Ia berdeham rendah dan lalu menekan kejantanannya pada selangkangan Wonu. Lagi-lagi kedua mendesah bersamaan.

Mingyu menutup matanya dan kembali membawa Wonu kedalam nikmatnya bercumbu dibibir. Tangan Mingyu menggoda payudara sintal Wonu dengan irama yang dibuatnya sendiri. Akibatnya, Wonu merintih dan mendesah tertahan didalam ciuman panas yang Mingyu ciptakan.

Wonu menghempaskan kepalanya kebelakang yang mengakibatkan tautan bibir keduanya terlepas paksa ketika jemari Mingyu menggoda daerah kewanitaannya. Jari-jari panjang Mingyu menusuk-nusuk kelamin Wonu yang membuat Wonu menegang.

Mingyu benar-benar membuat Wonu sangat ketagihan dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Mendadak tubuhnya sudah sangat ingin untuk dimasuki oleh Mingyu.

Suara helaan nafas Mingyu dan Wonu beradu menjadi satu.

"Kau sudah basah sayang.." Desah Mingyu ketika jemarinya berhasil menyentuh _labia mayor_. Basahnya Wonu menyebar hingga bagian keluar. Sebelah tangan Mingyu dilarikan untuk melepas penutup lubang kenikmatan itu. Setelah melepaskannya, Mingyu berusaha menarik _mini dress_ Wonu keatas. Sehingga ketika _mini dress_ itu terlepas, gadis dibawah kungkungannya itu benar-benar polos telanjang tanpa seuntai benang.

Mingyu memasukkan dua jemarinya sekaligus untuk memuaskan lubang kewanitaan yang sudah berkedut meminta agar segera dipuaskan. Mingyu bergerak intens dibawah sana.

Dada gadis itu berdebar tak beraturan saat Mingyu membelahnya dan menatapnya dalam. Hingga Wonu dapat rasakan kecepatan gerakan jemari Mingyu dibawah sana semakin cepat yang membuat Wonu merasakan gelombang getaran hebat yang nikmat melanda dirinya. Hingga gadis itu menegang dan terlepas. Melepaskan orgasme pertamanya sambil meneriaki nama Mingyu.

Tangan mengalung ke leher Mingyu. Menarik sang penjantan dan menciumnya beberapa kali. Berucap terima kasih karena memberikannya pelepasan yang begitu luar biasa.

"Ingin rasakan yang lebih?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menyeringai seksi.

"Berikan padaku."

Namun sebelum Mingyu bergerak, Wonu bergerak terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu menggeliat dan menekankan pinggulnya keatas. Mendorong Mingyu agar memberinya celah. Saat tercipta ruang, gadis itu menurunkan celana pendek selutut Mingyu menggunakan kakinya. Gadis itu mendorong celana penghalang itu beserta celana dalam yang digunakan Mingyu. Sehingga ia berhasil mengeluarkan milik Mingyu yang tampaknya sudah sangat siap menggempur isi rahim Wonu. Lalu gadis itu menarik kaos oblong putih yang dikenakan Mingyu keatas. Sehingga keduanya sama-sama tanpa busana.

Wonu menatap lelaki yang ada diatasnya ini. Lelaki tinggi itu malah mengumbar senyum yang mampu membuatnya memerah.

"Wonu.." Bisik Mingyu saat bibir basahnya ada di samping telinga Wonu. Mengalirkan berjuta volt listrik ke seluruh tubuh gadis itu ketika nafas panas Mingyu menerpa kulit lehernya. Ya Tuhan.  
Mingyu menggesekkan kelaminnya dibibir kewanitaan Wonu. Menyapa kewanitaan sang gadis. Seolah mengatakan, _Bersiaplah. Aku akan datang._

Kepala Wonu melesak kebelakang saat Mingyu memasukkan ujung kejantanannya pada lubang vagina Wonu. Menggesekkan kejantanannya untuk menyapa urethral, menuju klitoris, berakhir pada pubis. Lalu lelaki itu mundur, dan kembali maju menggoda bagian-bagian daerah sensitif itu.

"Jangan menggodaku." Wonu berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meledak karena masih saja digoda oleh si pemuda tampan ini

"Kau tergoda?"

 _Sialan._

Wonu mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya, dan mendorong tubuh Mingyu telentang. Dengan sigap gadis itu berada diatasnya.

Perempuan itu langsung menggenggam kejantanan Mingyu dan mengarahkannya pada lubang senggamanya. Setelah pas, Wonu turun perlahan.

Keduanya menggeram tertahan.

Kenikmatan mengaliri tubuh keduanya. Kenikmatan yang membawa keduanya tersengat. Nafas keduanya tersenggal.

Wonu menghentakkan tubuhnya. Kejantanan itu membelahnya dan mengirimkan rasa nikmat yang begitu besar.

Gadis bermuka datar itu mendiami kelamin Mingyu didalam kelaminnya. Menikmati pembengkakkan penis Mingyu didalamnya. Mingyu mendorong tubuhnya keatas sedikit. Gerakan kecil yang diciptakan oleh Mingyu membuat Wonu melenguh pelan. Dan melihat Wonu melenguh, Mingyu menarik diri dan mendorongnya kembali.

Tangan Mingyu membantu Wonu untuk naik dan turun berirama diatas tubuhnya. Posisi yang begitu menguntungkan. Dengan posisi Wonu diatas, membuat kejantanan Mingyu masuk lebih dalam kedalam tubuhnya membuat Wonu ketagihan untuk naik-turun lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Mingyu mendorong tubuhnya untuk duduk tanpa melepaskan kontak diantara keduanya. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh Wonu semakin rapat pada tubuhnya. Posisi memangku Wonu membuat Mingyu gencar mengerjai payudara Wonu.

Mingyu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada gadis itu. Wonu merintih ribut tanda nikmat saat merasakan mulut Mingyu mengisap puncak dadanya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya menjelajahi tubuh Wonu dan sampai pada dada gadis bermarga Jeon tersebut. Jemari Mingyu meremas payudaranya. Ini sangat nikmat, membuat kewanitaannya yang sedari tadi basah dan terasa nyeri sepertinya akan datang pelepasan sebentar lagi.

Desahan memanggil nama Mingyu lolos berulang-kali dari mulut Wonu yang bahkan sulit  
terkatup. Membuat semangat dan hasrat Mingyu semakin berkobar.

"Gyuhh…" desah Wonu saat tubuhnya menegang. Mingyu mengulum puncak dadanya dengan semakin keras hingga terasa perih dan saat itu juga Wonu merasakan pelepasannya yang hebat. Nafasnya tersengal dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Mingyu.

Mingyu melepaskan kuluman bibirnya pada puncak dada Wonu, kemudian mengecup bibir gadis dengan penuh hasrat.

Setelah puas dengan dada, Mingyu kembali fokus untuk menggempur lubang kenikmatan milik gadis yang ada dipangkuannya ini.

"Kau masih sempit saja." Ujar Mingyu saat dorongan entah keberapa kali ia hantarkan untuk memuaskan hasrat keduanya. Belum sempat Wonu menanggapinya, Mingyu sudah mendorong miliknya hingga membuatnya memekik tertahan. Nafas Mingyu langsung terdengar memburu bersamaan dengan miliknya yang terus mendorong lebih dalam.

"Oh, Gyuhh.." desah Wonu berulangkali saat Mingyu mendaratkan ciuman di dada telanjangnya dan kadang menjilati dada itu sambil terus menggerakkan miliknya, hingga menusuk dinding rahim Wonu.

" _Noona,_ kau begitu nikmat." desah Mingyu parau sambil menusukkan milikknya lebih dalam dan Wonu mengimbanginya dengan gerakan berlawanan, membuat Mingyu semakin gila dalam menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Bunyi gerakan penyatuan tubuh mereka berdua membuat Mingyu semakin terbakar. Cepat dan semakin cepat ia menggerakkan milikknya menusuk lubang kewanitaan Wonu hingga suara Wonu melengking indah karena nikmat membuatnya makin terangsang.

Wonu merasakan gerakan bercinta Mingyu yang sangat liar ini membuatnya juga merasa liar, hingga ia bisa cepat merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Tubuhnya menegang.

"Keluarkan bersama, sayang." bisik Mingyu mesra dengan nafas tersengal sambil mengecup pelipisnya yang kini bahkan sudah tertutupi oleh keringat.

"Y-ya,." jawab Wonu dengan memejam matanya. ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Wonu merasakan satu dorongan begitu kuat saat

Mingyu menghentakkan kejantanannya semakin dalam pada kewanitaan Wonu, hingga gadis itu seolah merasakan rahimnya akan dapat ditembus oleh kejantanan Mingyu yang masuk dan mengisinya penuh sampai ke dalam.

Tidak lama kemudian, tubuhnya terasa kaku setelah cairannya keluar secara intens bersamaan dengan cairan milik Mingyu bersatu di dalam rahimnya dan sebagian keluar mengalir melalui pahanya.

Mingyu menghela nafas panjangnya. Begitupun juga Wonu.

"Kau hebat, _noona_." Bisik Mingyu serak lalu mencium bibir Wonu pelan. Mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menatap Wonu intens.

"Sial. Aku ada janji dengan Minkyung, Wonu." Wonu melihat ekspresi Mingyu seperti terlihat frustasi. "Tapi aku ingin mengulanginya lagi." lanjutnya tenang penuh hasrat.

Wonu memegang kuat kedua pipi Mingyu. Menegaskan Mingyu hanya boleh menatap dirinya. Tidak boleh apapun selain dirinya.

"Kau ingin ulangi?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Lakukan lagi dan lagi," ujar Wonu penuh hasrat. "Hingga kau lupa bahwa kau punya janji dengan gadis sialan itu." Lanjutnya marah.

Sumpah. Minkyung bukan gadis yang tepat untuknya.

"Kau seksi kalau cemburu." Bisik Mingyu parau dan berat. Hasrat kembali memuncak saat Wonu mengizinkannya datang lagi kedalam tubuh gadis itu.

"Terserah. Silahkan ulangi. Aku rela mengangkang dibawahmu, aku rela mengoral penismu, asalkan kau tidak pergi menemui gadis brengsek itu." Sesak Wonu dengan nada tak suka. Dia marah karena Mingyu sepertinya tetap ingin menemui si sialan—minkyung itu.

Tubuh Wonu terdorong kebelakang ketika Mingyu membungkuk.

Lelaki itu meraih handphonenya. Mengetuk layar datar itu beberapa saat dan lalu mendekatkan handphonenya pada telinganya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemuimu." Ujar Mingyu sambil memainkan puncak payudara Wonu yang ada di depannya. Wonu menahan nafas saat Mingyu malah mengecupnya. "Aku tidak ingin. Aku tutup. _Bye._ "

Setelahnya Mingyu melemparkan layar datar itu kesampingnya. Sedangkan Wonu melenguh tertahan karena Mingyu meremas payudaranya dan tidak sadar bahwa Mingyu tengah menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Kau harus mengangkangi kedua kakimu untukku hari ini, Jeon Wonu." Seketika gadis itu sadar. Dan tersenyum miring.

"Aku akan.." Jawab gadis itu nakal penuh tantangan. "Asalkan, kau tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan ukuran penismu pada wanita sialan itu."

"Aku juga akan lakukan itu, kalau kau berhenti berhubungan dengan Junhui."

" _Deal?_ "

" _Deal._ "

Lalu setelahnya Mingyu membawa tubuh gadis itu menuju kamarnya dilantai dua untuk menerbangkan hasrat-hasrat yang terus membuncah diantara kedua. Keduanya akan menggempur dosa kenikmatan.

 **.**

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hellow epribadeeeeh~ miss meh? ato kangen otak rada nganu/?nya gue hmzz**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak kepada permisah-permisah yang sudah sudi membaca fiksi rada nganunya karya indukancupang ini dan sudah meninggalkan review. Ku sayang kalian nak. Muah.**

 **dan para siders. Ku juga sayang kalian. Karena kalian membuatku berpahala karena sabar menghadapi kalian. Haha. Tobat beb. Hiks**

 **Yaah well, karena sebenarnya gue itu sebel sama readers yang tidak meninggalkan jejak. Sempet kehilangan minat buat nulis. Tapi... Mengingat para permisah yang sudah review, kukembali. HEHEHE. CIUM DULUW SINIH! MUAH!**

 _ **big thanks for...**_

 ** _DevilPrince_ : **Masih berfikir Wonu polos disini tants? bener gayaah? aduh. masih panjang cerita untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu dear. staytune aja di channel Indukcupang yah hehe. Karna kalo kaga dirumah, item gabisa mergokin wonuku:" jejalin ae. perlu gue bantu?:g thanks for review dear!

 ** _nisaditta_ : **Ehbuluq,- serah gue dong, mau bikin naena sama siapa, sama gue pun jadi, tapi gue dihalalin dulu *eh JADIAN TIDAK YAA~~ KASIH TAHU TIDAK YAAAA~~? HAHA  
Makaseeh tidak jadi siders adikmanis muah!

 ** _mshynngts_ : **Daahdahsudah lanjuud nih! hehe. thanks for review dear!

 ** _aliciab.i_ : **Jadi kamu ngapain kalo bukan review nak?-_- jan senyum sendiri, review dulu. ntar tak begal mau?hmz. thanks for review dear! muah!

 ** _Nikeisha Farras_ : **Mingyu u mean, tants?-" Mingyu ngalalin gue dulu baru WOnu haha. Thanks for review darl. Muah!

 ** _pizzagyu_ : **Mingyu juga manusia dan dia punya nafsu seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya tante hehe. thanks for review.

 ** _Skymoebius_ : **Masa iya Wonu ae gue bikin mesum, item juga dongs HAHA Aku juga belum tau,- gimana dong?hehe. thanks for review!

 ** _Kyunie_ : **Mereka bukan saling cemburu. tapi... RAHASIA. HAHAHA thanks for review!

 ** _whiteplumm_ : **Aku juga manusia maah, tak luput dari typo hiks. Gue uda kaya penulis novel ae punya editor wkwk i'll calling u, kalo butuh hehe. Makasih sudah review sayang! Muah!

 ** _Pearl Metal Gol_ d: **YEAY KAMU REVIEW hehe. akusih gayakin mereka saling suka. hihi. trims sudah review.

 ** _mintchan99_ : **Sudah terkirim. Trims sudah review! muah!

 ** _bolang_ : **YAY. INCEST! HaHa-_-

 ** _zarrazr_ : **jan teliti. ntar ada pidio live naena meanie bahayaa-" entar gue kasi tau Jun deh yaa wks ADA NIH! SEMOGA KAMU SUKA YAAAH

 ** _Re-Panda68_ : **Yash. dikei mine HAH. SUDAH LANJUT NIH! Semoga sukaa~ trims sudah review!

 ** _fuckyeahSeKaiYeol_ : **Biar greget nganuin anak gadis orang didepan rumahnya wkwk trims atas semangat dan reviewnya darl.

 **WANNA REVIEW AGAIN MABAIBEHS?! Kudu weh. biar mangats kaya author kece lainnya hehe.**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan saran terbarunya. Maaf atas kekurangan dalam cerita. Saya masih pemula jadi maaf atas kekurangnyamanan dan kekurangan dalam bahasa dan kebosanan cerita.**

 **if u like, berikan komentar dalam kolom. Kalau tidak, kasih juga hehe.**

 **See you next chapter, gals.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Now U know who Iam

**The story of us**

 **.**

 ** _Present by_ Indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonu**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Chapter**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan sequel. Tapi drama diantara Wonu dan Mingyu. _Mature_ untuk _sexual content_.**

 **And. Seriously. Part ini penuh drama. Serius.**

 **enjoy with my fict, madarls!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer-nya saya seperti biasa. Cerita milik saya. Mingyu Wonwoo milik saya juga. Jan marah. Muah!**

 **.**

 **Warn. GS!WONU. TYPO. PENULISAN YANG TIDAK SESUAI EYD. CAST YANG MEMBUAT CINTA HAKS.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _"Berhenti bermain perempuan, Kim Mingyu. Mereka tidak bersalah." Lelaki paruh baya namun masih terlihat muda itu berkata pada sosok muda dan tinggi menjulang bernama Mingyu. "Kau masih muda nak. Gunakan waktumu dengan baik, anakku."_

 _Pemuda bernama Mingyu itu mendengus. "Ayah. Kau sudah dibutakan oleh perempuan murahan itu! Jangan baik kepada wanita, ayah!" Pekik Mingyu pada lelaki yang ia panggil ayah._

 _Sang ayah menghela nafas. "Dia ibumu, Kim Mingyu."_

 _"Tidak! Tidak ada seorang ibu yang tega meninggalkan anaknya. Dia iblis."_

 _Plak!_

 _"Jangan menghina ibumu."_

 _"Ayah! Cukup! Kau bodoh!"_

 _"Ya. Ayahmu bodoh Kim Mingyu. Jangan meniru ayahmu ini. Kau harus jadi anak baik-baik. Jangan menyakiti perempuan lagi Kim Mingyu."_

 _Sang ayah berlutut dihadapan Mingyu._

 _"Ayah!"_

 _"Ayah mohon padamu. Sudah cukup banyak perempuan diluaran sana mengandung anakmu, Kim Mingyu. Kau masih bersekolah, Mingyu."_

 _"Mereka hanya perempuan bodoh. Sama seperti wanita itu. Mereka yang membuka selangkangan mereka padaku!"_

 _"Tidak Mingyu. Jangan sebut-sebut ibumu lagi. Jangan ungkit ibumu lagi. Jangan menyakiti perempuan lagi. Kau dengar ayah, Mingyu?"_

 _Mingyu merosot. Ia berlutut dihadapan ayahnya._

 _"Jangan lemah ayah."_

 _"Kim Mingyu. Ayah mohon.."_

 _._

 _._

 _Prang.._

 _Suara pecahan benda yang terbuat dari kaca terdengar menggelegar keseluruh penjuru rumah itu. Teriakan-teriakan terdengar bersahutan. Teriakan caci dan maki. Kata-kata kotor, tajam dan menusuk terdengar._

 _Wanita bergaun ketat merah itu berteriak marah pada lelaki yang menggunakan piyama berwarna navy._

 _Hari itu malam._

 _Tengah malam._

 _Seketika tawa menggelegar yang bersumber dari wanita bergaun merah._

 _"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Sang lelaki berkata pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh wanita itu._

 _"Heh. Kau fikir aku kuat? Kau fikir apa yang membuatku seperti ini?" Wanita itu membentak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada lelaki berpiyama navy itu. Lelaki itu tampak menghela nafasnya._

 _"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan sudah memberikan segalanya padamu. Harta sudah kupersembahkan. Entah apa kurangnya aku. Kita bahkan sudah memiliki seorang malaikat laki-laki disisi kita. Kapan kau akan berubah?"_

 _Lagi-lagi tawa kencang dan meremehkan keluar dari belahan bibir wanita itu._

 _"Apa? Malaikat? Kau yang inginkan makhluk itu. Dia hanya menumpang besar diperutku. Aku tidak sudi."_

 _Plak._

 _"Jaga bicaramu! Dia anakmu!"_

 _"Lihat! Kau baru saja menamparku karena makhluk sialan didalam sana! Akan kubunuh dia!"_

 _Lelaki itu mendorong wanita itu ketika dia akan berjalan menuju sebuah kamar._

 _"Jangan menyentuh anak kita! Kau akan menyakitinya."_

 _"Kau jahat! Aku tidak boleh menyakitinya, tapi kau malah menyakitiku!"_

 _"KAU LEBIH MENYAKITIKU! KAU BERSETUBUH DENGAN LELAKI LAIN! KAU MENDUA DARIKU! TAPI AKU MASIH TETAP MENAHAN SAKIT INI! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN SEBENARNYA?!"_

 _Lelaki itu tampak sudah tidak dapat membendung amarahnya. Matanya memerah akibat marah. Wajahnya memerah akibat meradang._

 _"Akhirnya kau tanyakan apa inginku. Kau ingin tahu apa keinginanku?"_

 _"Katakan."_

 _"Aku ingin kau bunuh makhluk itu."_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Kalau begitu aku yang akan membunuhnya."_

 _"Aku akan membunuhmu."_

 _Wanita itu terdiam. Lelaki itu pun sama._

 _"Mingyu itu anak kita, Hara-ya. Kau punya tanggung jawab atasnya."_

 _"Lebih baik aku mengangkang dibawah lelaki lain dari pada memiliki anak."_

 _"Kau tidak ingin punya anak?"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Aku akan mengirimkan kau surat perceraian besok." Seru lelaki itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan sang wanita yang diam ditempatnya._

 _Dan wanita bernama Hara itu sadar ketika lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu berjalan disampingnya dengan menggendong sosok anak kecil laki-laki yang menangis sesenggukan. Mata anak itu sembab akibat menangis. Hidung dan telinganya memerah._

 _Hara memandang benci pada sosok anak kecil itu._

 _"DASAR ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL!"_

 _Teriakan terakhir dari wanita itu membawa seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya.._

.

.

"Haaaah.."

Mingyu terjaga karena terkejut. Nafasnya pendek-pendek dan berat. Dadanya mendadak sesak.  
Kepingan-kepingan masa lalu itu membawanya kearah kegelapan.

Kepingan kisah yang memilukan yang mampu membuat sosok tinggi itu merasakan sakit yang begitu memilinnya.

Keringat berpacu-pacu mengaliri tubuhnya yang bergetar karena takut.

Pergerakan ringan disebelahnya bahkan tidak menyadarkan Mingyu dari diamnya.

"Ya Tuhan. Mingyu! Kau panas!" Seorang gadis menyentuh dada telanjang Mingyu yang teraliri keringat.

Gadis itu heboh dengan tubuh Mingyu yang bergetar, panas dan berkeringat. "Mingyu ada apa?"

" _Noona.._ "

"Yaa Mingyu?" Gadis yang dipanggil _noona_ oleh Mingyu menatap Mingyu dalam. Sepertinya gadis itu tahu Mingyu ketakutan. Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang sudah ditakutkan oleh Mingyu. "Ada apa? Apa yang sakit?" Gadis itu Wonu. Dan Wonu mengusap wajah Mingyu yang bercucuran keringat. Gadis itu menyeka keringat yang terus saja berlomba-lomba menitikkan cairannya dari wajah Mingyu.

"Disini sakit, _noona_.." Sahut Mingyu lirih sambil menekan dadanya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Hei. Hei. Jangan lakukan itu. Kau hanya akan membuatnya sakit!" Jerit Wonu sembari menahan pergerakan Mingyu yang memukul dadanya keras. Gerakan Mingyu melunak ketika Wonu memeluknya. "Ssttt. Jangan menyakiti dirimu, Mingyu.."

"Maafkan aku, _noona_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyetubuhimu." Isak Mingyu yang sangat terdengar lirih.  
Airmata mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Mingyu. Adiknya menangis.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku telah melanggar janjiku pada ayah, _noona._ Maafkan aku.." Tangis Mingyu terdengar begitu menyayat. Pemuda itu menangis pelan namun deras. Airmata Mingyu mengalir bagaikan hujan deras yang turun. Begitu banyak.

Wonu merengkuh Mingyu kedalam dadanya. Gadis itu tidak berbusana. Namun ia tetap merengkuh tubuh lemah adik tirinya. Menenangkan Mingyu yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya. Wonu mengelus punggung telanjang adiknya. Mengirimkan sensasi yang begitu menenangkan. Gadis itu menenangkan Mingyu dengan caranya sendiri. Meniup-niup wajah Mingyu agar wajah Mingyu basah mengering dan tangan sebelah kanannya mengusapi rambut Mingyu dan tangan sebelah kirinya mengelus punggung Mingyu.

Begitu tenang. Nyaman. Dan menyejukkan.

Mingyu menghirup oksigen dan melepaskan karbondioksida yang menyesakkan dadanya.  
Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya. Membawa dirinya terhadap ketenangan.

" _Noona_. Tahan aku jika aku kembali menodaimu." Ucap Mingyu begitu pelan. Mingyu berucap didada Wonu.

Walau tubuh keduanya tidak terbaluti seuntai benang dan bersentuhan sekalipun, keduanya sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dan Mingyu kembali bernafas didada Wonu.

"Kenapa aku harus, Gyu?" Tanya Wonu tak kalah pelan.

Banyak pertanyaan yang mendadak ingin gadis itu tanyakan pada sosok adik tirinya yang begitu lemah saat ini.

"Aku mohon.."

"Apa yang terjadi, Gyu?"

"Kau bisa lakukan itu untukku, _noona_?"

"Tapi kenapa harus, Mingyu? Aku fikir kita lakukan ini atas rasa sama-sama suka."

"Jangan seperti ini, noona.."

"Tidak Mingyu. Kau yang jangan seperti ini."

Keduanya sama-sama menarik nafas dan sama-sama menghelanya kasar.

"Mari kita bicarakan ini secara.. Hm.. Beradab."

Seketika Wonu sadar dengan keadaan keduanya yang sama-sama tidak berbusana. Dan gadis itu langsung menarik diri dan menarik selimut lalu buru-buru menutup tubuh telanjangnya.

Sialan.

Mingyu beranjak dan membelakangi Wonu yang menunduk. Pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Dan Wonu buru-buru beranjak dan berlari meninggalkan kamar Mingyu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Hari menunjukkan pukul 01.55 dini hari. Masih tengah malam. Saat dimana orang-orang bergumul dengan guling dan berada dialam mimpi.

Mingyu dan Wonu terdiam dikamar Wonu. Gadis itu menyuruh Mingyu kekamarnya sebentar. Dan keduanya duduk diatas tempat tidur Wonu yang lembut.

"Jangan undang aku lagi, _noona_. Aku mohon.." Mingyu mengambil kesimpulan atas tindakan Wonu mengajaknya kekamar gadis itu adalah akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi. Wonu tertawa sedih.

 _Segampangan itukah aku?_

Wonu menggeleng. "Tidak Gyu. Serius."

"Lalu maksudmu apa mengundangku kesini?"

"Aku ingin dengar kau cerita.."

"Kenapa harus kesini?"

"Aku tidak sanggup jalan."

"Apa?"

 _Apa harus aku ingatkan bahwa kau menggempurku penuh nafsu tadi malam, Gyu?_

Pandangan Wonu turun kebawah badannya. Mingyu berfikir. Dan mendadak menjadi gugup karena paham maksud pandangan Wonu.

Dia tidak bisa jalan dengan benar.

Mingyu terkekeh. "Sorry.."

Wonu mengangguk kaku.

"Mingyu.."

"Ya, _noona_?"

"Kau menyebut-nyebut ibumu dalam tidur tadi."

Mingyu tertegun.

Sungguh. Mingyu tidak ingin membuka luka lama. Apa lagi membukanya pada keluarga barunya.

"Tak ada yang perlu diceritakan, Wonu." Ujar Mingyu dingin.

Gadis itu merasakan perubahan ekspresi dari wajah adiknya. Mendadak ia menciut. Yasudahlah. Bukan urusannya. "Baik." Singkat. Padat. Namun tidak jelas. Wonu langsung berguling diatas tempat tidurnya. Berbaring membelakangi Mingyu yang diam melihat Wonu yang tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Mingyu menghela nafas.

Kalau tidak bisa bercerita pada ibu tirinya, kakak tirinya mungkin harus tahu masalalu kelamnya.

Pemuda itu bergerak mendekati Wonu. Dibaringkan tubuhnya tepat dibelakang Wonu. Mingyu membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung sempit Wonu dan bernafas disana.

"Kelahiranku tidak diinginkan.." Ucap Mingyu pelan. Wonu masih tidak bergeming. "Aku bukan anak kandung ayahku." Lanjutnya. Wonu berbalik, menatap Mingyu yang tengah menatapnya. "Aku benci pada ibumu. Dia yang berbuat dosa. Harusnya ayah yang membenciku. Ayah yang seharusnya berusaha membunuhku. Bukan dia, Wonu." Nafas Mingyu mulai berat. Suaranya bergetar. "Sebenarnya aku benci pada perempuan. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar ingin bersentuhan dengan perempuan.."

"Tapi kau.."

"Yaa, _noona_. Aku itu bejat. Aku merusak perempuan yang tidak bersalah. Aku meluapkan dendamku pada perempuan. Aku dendam dengan dia, Nu.."

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku Mingyu. Bagaimana kau bisa bejat dengan perempuan kalau penampilan kau saja—"

"Tidak, Wonu. Inilah aku yang dulu. Aku menggunakan diriku yang ini untuk menjerat setiap perempuan. Tidak. Aku tidak menjerat mereka. Mereka saja yang rela menanggalkan pakaian mereka dan mengangkang dibawahku."

Wonu terpaku. Walau ia tidak sampai rela menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri, tapi ia mengangkang dibawah adiknya.

"Yah. Kau termasuk."

Sialan. Dia baru saja dihina Mingyu.

"Tapi kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau dan masa lalumu itu.."

"Bagian aku akan dibunuh ibuku atau aku mengerjai para gadis."

"Semuanya.."

Mingyu menarik nafas. Dan membuangnya pelan.

Bibirnya bergetar. Mingyu sudah menutup lubang luka itu sangat lama. Namun, gadis dihadapannya yang berstatus sebagai kakak tirinya bagaikan sihir yang mampu membuat Mingyu bercerita dan membuka rasa sakit yang ia pendam selama ini.

Bulir-bulir krystal memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Semakin banyak dan membuat sungai yang berisikan air mata kepedihan dari manik indah Mingyu.

Pemuda itu menjadi lemah dan menangis.

Wonu buru-buru merengkuh Mingyu. Memeluk pemuda itu. Membenamkan wajah Mingyu dilehernya. Gadis itu mengelus rambut dan punggung Mingyu.

"Jangan ceritakan jika kau tidak sanggup lagi, Gyu.." Ujar Wonu pelan dan menenangkan. Gerakan menggeleng ia rasakan dilehernya. Mingyu menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa hidupku penuh luka, _noona_.." Mingyu menjeda. "Aku menjadi nerd karena aku ingin menutup masa laluku. Yah, seperti yang kau tahu. Aku tampan. Aku seksi. Perempuan akan mengangkang dihadapanku, dan aku kembali merusak harapan ayah. Aku tidak mau."

Wonu mengangguk dan mengusap dan mengecup puncak kepala Mingyu. Mendadak ia ingin melindungi Mingyu sebagai adiknya. Walau ucapan adiknya barusan benar-benar narsis dan sangat benar.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ayah menikah lagi. Tapi, melihat senyum bahagia ayah dengan ibumu membuatku tidak tega melarangnya. Terlebih ayah sangat bahagia ketika tahu kalau aku dan kau akan jadi adik dan kakak. Aku mengkhianatinya saat ini, _noona_. Aku harusnya tidak kembali pada masalalu ku.."

"Ssstt. Kau hanya manusia biasa, adikku.."

"Aku menjadi liar saat aku berada disekolah menengah. Aku bersyukur memiliki ayah. Dia sangat kuat, _noona_. Dia sabar mengajarkan dan mengatakan apa yang sudah aku perbuat tidak akan membalas perbuatan wanita brengsek itu.."

"Hei.. Dia ibumu. Jangan seperti itu."

"Yaah. Ayah juga berkata seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja. Aku benci dia."

Wonu menarik Mingyu merapat masuk kedalam pelukannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tega.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal, _noona_.."

"Yaa? Apa?"

"Kita tidak akan memiliki adik."

"Kenapa?"

"Ayahku mandul."

"Oh?"

Wonu tertegun.

"Itu sebabnya ayah menerima anak haram ini, _noona. Ayah ingin memiliki anak, dan ia rela memeliharaku walau ia tahu aku ini anak haram."_

"Hei. Kau ini. Kau tidak anak haram!"

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan anak haram?"

Wonu diam tak menjawab.

"Aku mulai menyukai ibumu saat ayah bilang ibumu menerima kekurangan yang dimiliki ayahku. Tapi aku sempat membencimu."

"WHY?!" Wonu menjerit dan tidak sengaja menyikut dahi Mingyu keras dan membuat pemuda itu mundur dan mengaduh.

Wonu kaget dan buru-buru menggapai kepala Mingyu. Mengusap dahi itu dan menghembusnya. "Aduh.." Mingyu mengaduh pelan. Nyeri bukan main, bro.

"Yaampun. Maafkan aku. Aduuh.." Wonu meminta maaf pelan sambil mengusap dahi Mingyu.

Posisi yang begitu ambigu. Wonu menghimpit Mingyu dari sisi kanan. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Tidak sadar dengan keadaan hingga…

"YA TUHAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Kepala Mingyu dan Wonu beradu karena Mingyu lebih dulu bangkit.

"Ayah.."

Keduanya bersahut pelan bersamaan..

 **.**

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **.**

 **Asal mula mingyu sudah terjawab. Well, tinggal klimaksnya si Minkyung dan ending Meanie seperti apa.**

 **Enaknya si cantik Minkyung kita apakan? Trus Meanie lanjut seperti apa? Hehe.**

 **dan yah, terimakasih yang sudah antusias dengan fiksi ini. Terimakasih banyak atas responnya.**

 **Big thanks for...**

 _ **GameSMl** **:**_ Jangan ketinggalan lagiyah?:* iyah. seperti itulah. Review again?

 _ **DevilPrince:**_ Yah. Jan Jun sama Minkyung. Jun sama kamu ajaa:* Kamu kapan terbuka sama aku? *eh

 _ **whiteplumm:**_ Minat bangetorang2 buat Wonu hamil. Hmz. Wonu ntar hamil anak gue yeeh:*

 _ **mshynngts:**_ Kamu fikir naenanya itu segampang Mingyu ngegolin adeknya ke gawang Wonu?-_-

 _ **Kkamjongmin:**_ Nah. Aku aja belum tau plotnya gimana kedepan. Mau ditentang apa dibiarin ae. Pan tiri. jadi bodo amat hehe. Review again?

 _ **bolang:**_ Jan sentil nakgadis orang sembarang ente-_-"

 _ **17MissCarat:**_ Anda penasaran? Sama. Mereka juga. Sudah terjawab yaah. Buat sendiri mereka naena tants. ribet nulis mereka uhahoheh nya disini wkwk

 _ **chee24:**_ Hope u like gs cause this story darl. Kelanjutannya sudah dilanjut. Review again?

 _ **naintin2:**_ Kamu ceritain diotak kamu ajayaah? Aku bukan mamahmu yang akan bercerita wkwk

 _ **renjunbby:**_ Ntapss. Kamu ntaps juga kalo review lagi. Muah!

 _ **Kyunie:**_ Mau hot? Kamu bacanya sambil buka lapak dimatahari aja coba biar HOTTEST-_- gabakal pacaran. Karena mereka pacarannya sama aku. Kamu kepo sekali? Yasudah, itu sudah rapunjel jawab. Muah!

 _ **Pearl Metal Gold:**_ Yaah. harapankamu gak terkabul. Ini penuh menyemenye:" MIANHAE! tapi gamenye bgt kok. gabisa buat sad gue wkwk Woah. Siapa firstnya Wonu gatau deh._. Aku gatau mau bikin kaya gimana buat kedepan. mau kasih ide?;)

 _ **Jeoan022:**_ Hatihati ketahuan mamah..

 _ **meaniecupid:**_ apdetlagi nih tante. sok tau deh ada benih-benih asmara haha :v mereka dah kawin. Kawin ala guguk :^

 _ **Ohnokai92:**_ Kubahagia kamu suka:* nagih juga kalo kamu review lagi. Muah!

 _ **nikeagustina16:**_ U mean bangsat? Jan disensor. disinih mah bebasss~

 _ **Octvin96:**_ Next chapter kita selesaikan siminkyungyaah. sabar. Review again?

 _ **p2kachuw:**_ Gamauah. ntar kamu diabetes dikasih yang manis-manis. kamu udah manis soalnya:*

 _ **Nikeisha Farras:**_ Sudah dijawab penasaranmu yaah?:* review again?

 _ **meaniechanbaek:**_ Gue kaga ngamilin elo kok. ngapain minta tanggung jawab?-_-

 _ **kookies:**_ Hot-an mana sama aku? *poseseksi

 _ **sprinkles:**_ Saya senang anda suka. Awh. Muah. Review again?

 _ **Beanienim:**_ Dasar ente mesum. giliran naena dicapslock-_-"

 _ **aumu07aida:**_ Like u too. *eh

 _ **lulu-sh:**_ Dah lanjuuuut.

 _ **equuleusblack:**_ Ke antartika biar adeeeem. Thanks sudah review. Again?

 _ **ziaprlfauzi:**_ Hdeuh. Ini aja pusing endingnya gimana. mo nambah konflik-_-

 **Wanna review again?**

 **Don't be siders, pls.**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	5. Found out

**The story of us**

 **.**

 **Present by Indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonu**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Chapter**

 **.**

 **Seriously. Part ini penuh drama. Serius.**

 **enjoy with my fict, madarls!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer-nya saya seperti biasa. Cerita milik saya. Mingyu Wonwoo milik saya juga. Jan marah. Muah!**

 **.**

 **Warn. GS!WONU. TYPO. PENULISAN YANG TIDAK SESUAI EYD. CAST YANG MEMBUAT CINTA HAKS.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

Ruang keluarga itu terlihat sangat mencekam. Bukan karena ada hantu atau binatang buas. Tapi suasana yang begitu menegang disebabkan oleh sepasang manusia paruh baya yang menatap sepasang kakak beradik yang duduk bersandar di sofa dengan santainya.

"Ayah. Tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi. Serius." Mingyu. Si pemuda yang duduk santai dihadapan ayah dan ibunya. Gadis disampingnya mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Mingyu.

"Benarkan, _noona_?"

"Yaa. Ayah salah paham." Wonu mengiyakan dengan santai.

Tapi, percaya atau tidak, jika ada _Lie Detector_ , mereka akan diamuk besar oleh pasangan paruh baya ini. Karena jantung keduanya berdentum bagaikan drum yang dipukul oleh pemain musik rock. Sangat cepat.

Dan keduanya mampu menyembunyikan ketakutan yang jika ketahuan mungkin akan mengakhiri hidup keduanya.

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan dikamar kakakmu malam-malam, dan tidur dipelukannya?" Sang ayah berkata pelan. Namun, terpapar jelas sarat dingin, dalam, datar dan nada yang menyakitkan.

"Kau melukai hati ibumu, Mingyu." Sang ayah melirik ibu Wonu yang hanya menunduk.

Mungkin kecewa dengan keduanya.

"Mingyu membuka luka lamanya. Dan apa salah aku sebagai kakak memeluk adikku sendiri?" Sahut Wonu menjawab ucapan ayahnya. Wonu juga tahu, ibunya ingin bertanya padanya.

Bertanya, _Apa yang telah terjadi selama kami pergi?_ Atau, _Apa yang kau lakukan Wonu?_ Entahlah. Tapi, ibunya sama sekali tidak bersuara. Ayolah. Didiamkan seperti itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Dan mendengar jawaban sang anak gadisnya, ibu Wonu mendongak untuk menatap manik kucing anaknya. Meminta kejujuran melalui mata ibu dan anak.

Wonu menghela nafas. "Iya ibu. Kau tidak percaya? Silahkan tanya pada ayah bagaimana masa lalu Mingyu.". Dan Wonu tahu bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak salah bicara.

"Kau menceritakan pada kakakmu, Mingyu?" Tanya sang ayah pada lelaki tinggi berkulit tan itu. Mingyu mengangguk pelan. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya sang ayah lagi.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Wonu _noona_ mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang ayah katakan." Jawab Mingyu lirih.

Walau memang sedang menutupi kesalahan, Mingyu tak bisa alihkan pikirannya dari kenyataan yang menggigiti hatinya. Membicarakan ibunya dan masalalunya, sama saja membuat Mingyu terbunuh secara perlahan.

Ayah dan ibu keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan dan senyuman. Anak mereka sudah menjadi saudara yang hebat.

Keduanya beranjak ke arah anaknya duduk dan merengkuh Mingyu dan Wonu kedalam pelukan mereka.

"Syukurlah. Kalian sudah terbuka satu sama lain.."

 _Tentu. Terbuka untuk hal yang sebenarnya pun kami sudah._

"Kalian akan menjadi saudara yang hebat, anakku.."

 _Hebat? Tentu. Hebat diatas ranjang adalah kehebatan kami._

Tanpa sang ayah dan ibu ketahui, jemari anak mereka bertaut dan saling menatap. Mengatakan bahwa _kita akan baik-baik saja._

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Dua orang pemuda tampan tengah berbincang-bincang didepan gedung tinggi dan luas tempat remaja-remaja sepantaran mereka menuntut ilmu. Pemuda tinggi itu mengangguk mantap ketika pemuda yang lebih pendek dari bertanya.

"Aku yakin. Dia datang disaat yang tepat. Dan mereka sangat mirip." Dan giliran pemuda yang satunya mengangguk.

"Aku semakin yakin dengan apa yang aku lihat dari perubahan kekasihku itu."

"Mantan kekasih, kalau aku boleh ingatkan kau."

"Sialan kau."

Keduanya tertawa ringan.

"Terima kasih atas infonya, Wen Junhui."

" _No problem_ , Hong Jisoo.."

 **.**

Mingyu dan Wonu berpisah diparkiran mobil. Keduanya berangkat bersama pagi ini. Untuk sekedar meyakinkan ayah dan ibu mereka, bahwa mereka memang saudara yang hebat.

Orang-orang diperguruan tinggi itu menatap keduanya yang keluar dari mobil dengan Wonu yang turun dengan gaya kasualnya seperti biasa, dan Mingyu dengan gaya _nerd_ nya.

Tentu saja orang-orang penasaran, _kok Wonu mau pergi bersama si aneh itu?_

Mingyu dan Wonu berpisah tanpa bicara apapun. Perjanjian yang mereka sepakati membuat keduanya harus seperti ini.

"Berbicara seperlunya dikampus."

"Baik.."

"Jangan duduk dengan Minkyung. Aku tidak suka."

"Kau juga. Jangan bergabung dengan Junhui."

" _Call._ "

Keduanya saling protektif. Keduanya menolak untuk saling menjalin hubungan. Tapi tanpa keduanya sadari, bahwa buih-buih cinta telah muncul diantara keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _A-yo_ , Nu! _What do you feel today_ , hm?" Sejoli bermata sipit menyambut Wonu heboh ketika gadis itu sampai dikelasnya. Dan Wonu dengan tampang datarnya menatap sejoli itu.

"Aku dengar kau berangkat dengan adik tirimu yang _nerd_ itu?" - ini siperempuan berbadan munyil yang kerap dipanggil Jihoon.

Wonu mengangguk. "Iya Ji, ibuku yang suruh." Jawab Wonu seadanya.

Simunyil Jihoon mengangguk sekali.

"Ahya, Nu. Aku dengar kau pergi ke _party_ -nya Jeonghan noona dengan Junhui yaaa?"

"Woaaaaah! Dengan zenvo pula! Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Jihoon tahu? Pesta geger karena mereka datang bersama!"

"Benarkah? Bukankah katanya mereka mengadakan _bikini party_? Apakah kau ikutan telanjang, Nu?"

"Untung saja kau tidak ikut ya, Ji? Bisa-bisa kau tergiur dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Hm."

Ini mereka niat bertanya pada Wonu tidak sih?

Gadis berwajar datar itu menatap datar pasangan sipit yang merupakan manusia yang paling dekat dengan Wonu.

Begini. Walaupun Wonu termasuk orang terkenal di universitasnya, bukan berarti bisa sembarang orang yang bisa dekat dengannya. Orang-orang hanya tahu nama dan siapa orang itu. Tetapi, orang-orang tidak tahu bagaimana Wonu sebenarnya. Dan yang tahu hanya pasangan sipit ini. Mereka _hampir_ tahu segalanya. Ya. Hampir.

"Dasar tukang rumpi." Caci Wonu pedas saat Soonyoung dan Jihoon diam karena tatapannya.

Dan bagusnya, Soonyoung maupun Jihoon tidak akan ambil pusing. Karena itulah Wonu yang sesungguhnya. Dingin, datar, judes dan tidak banyak omong.

"Tukang rumpi _we are style, Nu. Don't forget!_ " Soonyoung berucap dan selepasnya tertawa ringan bersama kekasih munyilnya.

Tanpa sadar Wonu tersenyum samar. Indah sepertinya pacaran seringan pasangan sipit ini.

"Terserah."

Lalu Wonu beranjak duduk ketempat duduknya. Berdiam diri disana. Tidak berniat melakukan apapun, hingga kelas dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu!"

Seorang gadis berlari mengejar Mingyu yang tengah berjalan cepat ditepian sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menunjukkan bahwa ia takut pada penghuni kampus.

 _Aih. Dia lagi, maunya apa sih?_ Mingyu mendongkol dalam hatinya.

Kim Minkyung benar-benar mengganggunya.

Karena dipanggil, Mingyu berhenti dan menunggu gadis itu sampai ditempat. Gadis itu sampai dengan nafas yang berkejar-kejaran.

"Ada apa?" Mingyu _to the point_. Serius. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin lama-lama dengan perempuan ini. Muak.

"Ponselmu mati dari kemarin." Ujar Minkyung sambil memasang wajah sebalnya. "Kau enak membatalkan janji, lalu mematikan ponsel. Dan bahkan hingga saat ini. Tadi aku menghubungimu untuk berangkat bersama tapi ternyata nomormu tidak aktif." Sambung Minkyung bicara panjang lebar.

Mingyu? Memasang tampang datar.

"Maaf, Minkyung. Aku sibuk."

Manik mata Minkyung membola. Sialan.

Minkyung mengatur ekspresi datarnya dihadapan Mingyu. Dia tidak terima. Tapi dia menahan karena suatu hal.

"Maaf.." Gumam Minkyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Lupakan. Ada yang ingin kau bicara kan lagi?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu suatu hal! Ikut aku!" Minkyung berujar tampan memperdulikan Mingyu mau ikut dengannya atau tidak. Mungkin merasa Mingyu sudah ditaklukkan, Minkyung dengan cepat menarik Mingyu untuk mengikutinya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Mingyu tanpa menahan diri dan tetap mengikuti Minkyung.

"Ke suatu tempat. Ikut saja." Jawab Minkyung singkat. Mingyu hanya diam ditarik oleh gadis itu. Hingga matanya menangkap sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih dari balik kaca jendela kelas.

 _Jeon Wonu._

Mingyu tersenyum miring. Brengsek!

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Kelas hening sehening-heningnya. Semuanya tengah fokus pada dosen yang tengah berbicara didepan, termasuk sosok perempuan yang duduk dibangku paling belakang itu. Pandangannya fokus kedepan, tapi pemikirannya berkelana kemana-mana. Tatapan perempuan itu kosong.

 _Bodoh jika kau melibatkan perasaanmu, Wonu!_ Gadis itu membatin. Benci pada dirinya yang jatuh pada pesona adik tirinya.

Wonu menggerutu. Sehingga...

 **Tak!**

"Aw!" Jeritnya. Wonu kembali kealam sadarnya, sambil mengusap-usap keningnya, gadis itu mencari siapa pelaku pelempar. Ingin mengatai orang yang berani melemparnya. Tapi, tidak! _Mati, Park ssaem._ Wonu menciut.

"Keluar."

"Ya?" Wonu benar-benar heran dengan keadaan.

"Jangan buat aku mengulangi ucapanku, Jeon Wonu." Sahut Park saem dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi kenapa, _sir_?" Tanya Wonu. Bodoh.

"Tidak memperhatikan dikelasku, menggerutu tak jelas, dan menjawab ucapanku. Kau tau peraturan dikelas, Jeon Wonu? Kau melakukan tiga kesalahan sekaligus!"

Gadis itu menganga. _Jaw drop_. Sial. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar. Dengan terpaksa gadis itu membereskan bukunya yang ada dimeja dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya. Meringis kecil ketika mendapatkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung tertawa kecil pertanda geli dengan konyolnya Wonu.

Gadis bermarga Jeon itu menatap kedua temannya sebal.

"Awh." Ringis Soonyoung ketika Wonu dengan sengaja memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan tinjunya. "Ya!" Pekik Soonyoung. Namun Wonu sama sekali tidak peduli. Meninggalkan kelas tanpa memperdulikan Park _saem_ yang berharap tanda hormat dari Wonu.

 **.**

Wonu tak punya tujuan lagi setelah keluar dari kelas. Jadwal hari ini belum selesai. Masih ada 2 kelas lagi yang harus diikutinya. Tapi, di pelajaran ini ia harus menunggu kurang lebih sejam lagi.

 _Aku harus kemana?_ Gadis cantik itu membatin kesal.

Selangkah demi selangkah kaki gadis itu lakukan. Tidak tahu kemana arahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya, hingga Wonu sadar bahwa ia menapaki tangga keatas menuju atap. Ia berhenti sebentar dan mengambil ponsel dari tasnya. Mengetuk layar ponselnya beberapa kali hingga layar datar itu bercahaya dan Wonu mengusap layar ponselnya membentuk pola.

 _Icon_ jam menjadi tujuannya. Ia membuat alarm sejam kemudian.

"Tidur diatap sejenak tak jadi masalah." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil membuat alarm diponselnya, Wonu berjalan menuju atap.

 **Krieet**.

Suara pintu terbuka diatap menyapa pendengaran Wonu. Ia memperhatikan seluruh atap. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri disana. Diam-diam Wonu tersenyum samar dan menghela nafas pelan. Langkahnya berhenti disebuah kursi besi yang dicat merah maroon namun sudah pudar. Gadis itu memastikan bahwa kursi besi itu tidak berkarat baru ia menduduki tempat duduk tersebut.

Wonu meletakkan tasnya kesamping tubuhnya. Dan kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi tersebut.

Angin bertiup lumayan kencang membuat sensasi sejuk yang menyenangkan bagi Wonu. Rambut gadis itu tergirai dan terurai oleh angin.

Wonu begitu cantik.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati tiupan angin.

 **Klang klang klang**

Suara besi bertemu besi menyapa pendengaran Wonu yang hampir terlena oleh kantuknya. Gadis itu membuka matanya dan mempertajam pendengarannya. Tawa beberapa orang bersahutan dari tangga menuju atap.

" _Kau tidak perlu takut, besi ini tidak akan membuatmu sakit._ "

Wonu merasa ia kenal suara ini. Tapi dimana?

" _Minimal, sepuluhkali pukul dikepalamu akan membuatmu mati._ "

Dan Wonu juga pernah mendengarkan suara gadis ini. Ya. Itu suara seorang gadis.

Wonu meraih tasnya, dan berlari menuju tangki putih besar. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tangki tersebut. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar orang-orang tersebut semakin mendekat.

" _Kau yakin mau ikut membunuh anak ini, Minkyung?_ "

Wonu menutup mulutnya. _Minkyung? Membunuh? Siapa yang akan dibunuh?_

" _Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin. Tapi kakak tirinya membuatku muak._ "

" _Malang sekali._ "

" _Baiklah, Kim Mingyu. Kita mulai saja. Kau mau dipukul dari mana?_ "

Bola mata Wonu melotot dan menahan nafasnya. Jisoo? Itu suara Jisoo! Junhui dan Minkyung bersamanya. Dan Mingyu? Ya Tuhan!

Wonu hampir saja keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mingyu dalam bahaya. Jika ia keluar, ia bisa saja juga menjadi korban ketiga orang tersebut.

" _Dia tampan tanpa kacamata ini. Ya Tuhan, kau sempurna sekali, Mingyu._ "

Wonu jijik mendengar ucapan Minkyung.

" _Kalau saja seandainya Jisoo masih bersama kakak tirimu, mungkin aku berhasil mendapatkan yang aku inginkan. Tapi sayangnya, kakak tiri tololmu itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku._ "

Wonu ingat. Minkyung bertaruh dengan teman-temannya sebuah _Audy_ dan mungkin saja Minkyung gagal. Mungkin itu sebabnya gadis itu marah besar.

Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan Junhui dan Jisoo?

Dan mengapa Mingyu sama sekali tidak bersuara?

Dengan berhati-hati Wonu menjulurkan lehernya dari balik tangki tempat ia bersembunyi. Matanya melotot dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Mingyu.

Pemuda tinggi yang berstatus sebagai adik tirinya itu sudah babak belur dan mulut yang disumpal dengan kain dan tangan yang diikat kuat. Kacamata Mingyu sudah lenyap. Wonu menutup rapat mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Pandangannya beralih pada ketiga manusia yang mengelilingi Mingyu. Jisoo, Junhui dan Minkyung disana. Wonu hampir saja memekik karena pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang menyeramkan ditangan Jisoo.

Pisau..

Ya Tuhan..

 **.**

Mingyu berlutut dihadapan Jisoo, Junhui dan Minkyung. Tampilan yang begitu berantakan dan kotor sama sekali tidak dihiraukan olehnya. Tidak perlu sama sekali. Ingin berteriak tapi mulutnya diperban habis oleh ketiga orang dihadapannya ini. Lagipula tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

Mengikuti Minkyung membuatnya seperti ini. Ternyata gadis itu membawanya ke gudang dimana disana sudah menanti beberapa laki-laki dengan senjata kayu dan pemukul bisbol. Tanpa menaruh curiga, ia tetap mengikuti gadis itu. Namun, kesialan memang harus menghampirinya. Tanpa sadar bahwa ia sudah dikelilingi orang-orang yang akan menghabisinya.

Dan tak sempat untuk melawan, Mingyu benar-benar dibuat lumpuh oleh sekumpulan laki-laki bersenjata tersebut. Selagi dipukuli, Mingyu melirik Minkyung yang melangkah ke sudut ruangan dan dimana disana telah berdiri dua orang lelaki yang begitu tidak ia sukai.

Jisoo dan Junhui.

Mereka bekerja sama.

Dan disinilah Mingyu. Bersandar pada lututnya. Tak bertenaga sama sekali. Matanya menatap Jisoo, Junhui dan Minkyung bergantian. Ia terkekeh dalam hatinya.

 _Wonu noona, kau dimana?_

Mingyu membatin. Entahlah, disaat ini hanya Wonu yang sanggup ia pikirkan. Kalau ia tidak ada, maka Wonu akan jadi korban mereka selanjutnya.

 **Ting**

Minkyung meraih ponselnya dari sakunya.

"Dari temanku." Ujar Minkyung ketika sadar tatapan Jisoo dan Junhui mengarah padanya

"Sial!" Umpat gadis itu ketika melihat isi pesan yang dikirim oleh temannya.

"Apa?" Jisoo bertanya.

"Ada seseorang yang melihat kita melakukan ini. Cepat! Kita harus pergi! Akan ada yang datang!" Minkyung berkata ribut sambil memasukkan pisau dan ponselnya kedalam tasnya.

"Sialan!" Umpat Junhui. Ia membuang besi yang akan dipakai untuk memukul Mingyu kesembarang arah.

Tanpa memperdulikan Mingyu yang tumbang, ketiganya berlari meninggalkan atap tanpa sadar seseorang telah merekam perbuatan mereka.

 **.**

"Mingyu!" Wonu menjerit setelah Jisoo, Junhui dan Minkyung meninggalkan Mingyu yang tengah sekarat. Gadis itu berlari kencang kearah Mingyu.

Pemuda tinggi berkulit tan itu masih dalam keadaan sadar. Kedua matanya terbuka.

Dengan gerakan cepat Wonu menarik kain yang menyumpal mulut adiknya. Mingyu langsung terbatuk-batuk dan sepertinya akan memuntahkan sesuatu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Wonu melepaskan ikatan di tangan Mingyu. Wonu meringis saat melihat tangan adiknya memerah dan terluka. _Pasti sakit_.

" _Noona_.." Mingyu berbisik lirih.

"Tenang, Mingyu. Aku bersamamu." Balas Wonu yang masih berusaha melepaskan simpul-simpul mati pada ikatan tersebut.

Tanpa Wonu sadari, Mingyu tersenyum samar.

"Lagi-lagi kau menemukanku dalam keadaan tak berdaya, Wonu.." Bisik Mingyu begitu pelan. Wonu berhenti. Ia beralih menatap adik tirinya yang sangat mengenaskan itu. "Lelaki tampan sepertiku ini, tidak baik dilihat saat terluka.."

 _Sudah terluka parah, masih saja narsis._

Wonu menggeleng. Ia ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan tapi jelek milik Mingyu ini.

Mingyu beringsut untuk duduk. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan dengan cekatan Wonu membimbing adiknya bangkit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Wonu bertanya ketika Mingyu berhasil ia dudukkan. Gadis itu menahan tubuh Mingyu agar tidak tumbang lagi.

"Kau sudah lihat. Aku dipukuli oleh mereka." Jawab Mingyu seadanya dan membuat Wonu menggaruk tengkuknya seperti orang bodoh.

"Bukan, maksudku. Um. Mereka hanya berdua, kau tidak bisa melawan mereka?" Tanya Wonu setengah gugup.

"Mereka punya pasukan, _noona_. Dan aku bahkan tidak sempat melawan." Mingyu berkata jujur pada kakaknya itu.

Wonu meringis kecil karenanya. _Malang sekali, Mingyu.._

"Aku bantu berdiri. Ayo."

"Tapi, _noona_.."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika orang melihat dan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Wonu mendengus.

"Apa itu penting sekarang?"

Mingyu terbungkam dan diam. Keterdiamannya terpecah saat suara derap langkah lari banyak orang menyapa pendengaran keduanya. Wonu langsung buru-buru menuntun Mingyu bangkit, berencana menyembunyikan adiknya dari khalayak banyak.

Tapi...

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Wonu menoleh beberapa dosen dan puluhan mahasiswa sudah berada diambang pintu melihat keduanya yang belum sempat bersembunyi. Mingyu meringis pelan ketika keningnya mengkerut.

"Dia siapa, Wonu?" Wonu melirik kearah seorang gadis seangkatannya. Nayoung. Wonu dibuat bingung oleh situasi ini. Ia tidak berhak membuka identitas adiknya.

"Nayoung-ah.." Gumam Wonu.

Gadis bernama Nayoung itu berjalan mendekat kearah Wonu dan Mingyu berdiri.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau Kim Mingyu?!" Nayoung menjerit ketika berada dihadapan Mingyu dan memperhatikan wajah pemuda tinggi berkulit tan yang berada didalam rengkuhan Wonu.

Wonu mengalihkan pandangan kekanan. Membuang muka. Mati.

Semua orang terkesiap. Sosok tinggi yang tengah babak belur adalah Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Yang terkenal dengan sikap nerd dan freaknya. Mingyu yang biasa menggunakan kaca mata burung hantu kini tengah terlihat tampan. Sialan. Walau pun luka menutupi wajahnya, tapi tampannya Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi.

" _Noona_.." Gumam Mingyu.

Keduanya menyerah pada keadaan. Mingyu ketahuan!

 **.**

 **..**

 **To be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Hai.**

 **Duh. Gimana yah? Uhm. Gue tau ini mengecewakan. Tapi mau gimana lagi, gue baru sanggup segini. Dan gue belum bisa musnahin si Jisoo dan Minkyung. Gue udah berkali-kali bilang, gue sebenarnya mentok buat ff ini. Gue bahkan hampir mau buat DISCONTINUED untuk fanfic ini, tapi gue gatega. Sayang bgt gue sama ff ini duh. Dan berhubung gue udah kelar ujian, jadi gue bisa buka tiap sebentar file fanfic ini. Dan terbuatlah ini.**

 **Percaya atau engga, chapter ini sebenarnya tidak masuk dalem catatan alur yang gue buat:g tapi gue ngebet bikin ini uhh.**

 **Terimakasih banyak atas kritik dan saran atau sekedar suruh apdet aja wkwk**

 **Yang special, thanks to** _ **RenRhen**_ **. Dear, kamu login dong. Soalnya ku ingin bertanya. Kenapa bisa dapat di ig? Penasaran. Beberapa orang neror gue di twitter gue karena nemu ff ini di ig juga:" jadi aku tuh penasaran, siapasih yang nyebarin fanfic tak seberapa ini hehe.**

 **Gue bakal usahain apdet lebih cepat lagi:"**

 **Gue minta maaf atas kekurangan di fiksi ini:"**

 **Review again?**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Bye.**


End file.
